Sαѕυkє VS Sαkυяα
by Anny Uchiha Asakura
Summary: .SasuNaru. Un Fanfic comico dedicado a las amantes del SasuNaru que odian a Sakura. AVISO: Si eres FAN de Sakura, Te recomiendo que NO entres y NO leas, AHORRATE un disgusto y AHORRAMELO a mí.
1. Sacando la Basura

SASUKE VS SAKURA

* * *

**SACANDO LA BASURA**

Una mañana cualquiera en la aldea oculta de Konoha, se encontraba aquel equipo de Kakashi esperando ver a su sensei a temprana hora; lo cual se sabía que era, imposible.

- _Aun no llega Naruto... tengo tiempo para el romance - _observando al Uchiha menor la Haruno ya se notaba soltando baba como un San Bernardo

_- Ese Naruto __aun no llega, tengo tiempo para... escuchar mis pensamientos en "paz"_– el Uchiha se pensaba en su momento de alivio hasta que se da cuenta de la mínima presencia de Sakura observándole- _Hmmm... pensándolo mejor, no estaré tan en paz_- suspira resignado volteando a la vez su mirada a otra dirección

Y después de un rato llega Naruto corriendo como loco (osea como normalmente lo hace).

- ¡Good morning Sakura-chan!

_- Ay no, se me acabó la ilusión... - _cascadas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes

Tres horas después...

- ¡Buenos días chicos! – sonríe el sensei… o al menos eso parece - Em... verán, venía tranquilamente, cuando en el camino ¡me tropecé con un amigo de la infancia! Y pues nos quedamos platicando

- ¡MENTIROSO!

- Bueno... ¡¿listos para la misión de hoy?

- ¡Siempre datte bayo! - respondió de inmediato el rubio imaginándose en una gran misión rescatando a Sasuke

- Hmmm... – el Uchiha ya se imaginaba que los pensamientos del portador de Kyuubi acabarían en una situación contraria

- ¡Sí!... _que horror _– por su parte la Haruno se imaginaba lo peor

Minutos más tarde...

- Lalala – se veía al sensei dizque cantando - Somos los exploradores

- ...y no nos gusta que nos echen flores, lalala – los Shinobis le continuaban el coro

De pronto y sin previo aviso Naruto se detiene a mitad del camino.

- ¡Hey! Kakashi-sensei... ¿a dónde vamos?

- ¡¿Qué?... ¡pensé que ustedes lo sabían, yo los vengo siguiendo!

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NOS VIENES SIGUIENDO? ...¡vienes delante de nosotros! - lo señala con euforia la pelirrosada viéndolo delante del camino

- Jeje, bueno, está bien, se los diré... pero solo por que son mis subordinados preferidos

- Somos tus únicos subordinados – aportó el Uchiha a la "conversación"

- Hoy nos encomendaron una misión muy importante – se nota con un tono lleno de orgullo

- ¡¿En serio? – los ojos del Uzumaki brillaban como estrellas

- Así es, por que hoy nos toca... ¡deshacernos de la basura de la aldea!

- ... -

Se escuchan unos grillos, además de una tos al fondo del bosque.

- Hmm, de acuerdo - unos momentos después Sasuke reaccionó mientras metía a Sakura a un costal de basura

- ¡AAAAH!... ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Sasuke? – el rubio se exalta - ¡Estás loco, ese costal es de muy buena calidad, usa uno más barato!

- ¡Sasuke-kun!... me echaste junto a la basura orgánica – llora la Haruno nadando entre cáscaras de plátano

- Bueno, continuemos chicos, tenemos mucho por recorrer - señala un camino marcado por migajas de pan

- ¿Apoco sí? ...y por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo... – señala a Sasuke molesto - ¡Sasuke, saca a Sakura-chan de ese costal ahora mismo!

- Está bien, ja, que poco aguante tienes, si solo estaba bromeando

El Uchiha dejó caer el costal de basura al suelo permitiendo que la chica saliera del sitio sana y salva… aunque oliendo muy mal.

**- **Gracias... – Sakura se da cuenta de que tiene una cáscara de plátano pegada en el cabello - ¡AAAAAH!

- Sakura-chan, no sabía que te gustaban tanto las bananas

- ¡Aaaaah!... ¡Te odio Naruto! - intenta despegarse la cáscara de la cabellera

Mientras que Sasuke ya estaba muy adelantado en el camino junto con Kakashi.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Sasuke-Kun! - corre detrás del Uchiha rápidamente para alcanzarle - ¡No me dejes, pégame, pero no me dejes!

Así que el Uchiha se detuvo.

- Está bien

Y se podía ver como Sasuke le daba semejante golpiza a Sakura como nunca en su vida le habían dado.

- Listo... y ahora me voy - se aleja de nuevo

- ¿Sakura-chan? – apenas llegando, con curiosidad el rubio le pica con un palito al verla inconciente - ¿Estás bien?

_- __¡A ESO SE LE LLAMA AMOR APACHE!_– se decía en su subconsciente la Haruno

Pero bueno, después de que Sakura pudiera pararse con ayuda de unas muletas y unos 50 parches por toda la cara, continuaron así su camino, y en unos momentos el equipo 7 ya se encontraba recogiendo la basura inservible de la aldea (aunque más bien parecía que estaban en el bosque).

- Sakura - se acerca el Hatake inspeccionando y sin hacer nada de trabajo como es costumbre, pero eso sí, con su libro de Icha Icha en mano - Fíjate lo que haces, así nunca llegarás a ser una buena ninja

- Sí Kakashi-sensei, es solo que intento poder abrir al menos un ojo para ver lo que estoy alzando del suelo

- No Sakura, no permitiré excusas en mi equipo, el trabajo duro es lo principal así que andando - la empuja haciendo que caiga sobre un campo de hiervas venenosas – Así se hace Sakura, ¡iniciativa para el trabajo!... ahora busca por allí la basura y tírala donde debe estar

Después de un arduo trabajo en la aldea, se hizo de noche y llevaron a Haruno Sakura agonizando al hospital antes de que acusaran a Kakashi de asesino de menores.

- Gracias por venir a verme Sasuke-kun - dirigiendo sus palabras a un florero que se encontraba al lado del buró por culpa de su falta de vista

- Hey, Sakura-chan se ve muy mal… deberíamos pasar la noche con ella y cuidarla datte bayo

- Nah, estará bien, mejor vamos, hoy estoy de buenas, te invito un ramen - despreocupado sale de la habitación siendo perseguido inmediatamente por el Uzumaki entusiasmado por la palabra "RAMEN"

Los grillos sonaban mucho esa noche y Haruno Sakura no estaba sola...no...tenía al florero acompañándola.

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **ALIMENTANDO A LOS LEONES


	2. Alimentando a los Leones

SASUKE VS SAKURA

* * *

**ALIMENTANDO A LOS LEONES**

Otro día común en la aldea oculta de Konoha, los shinobis del equipo 7 esperaban las órdenes del día.

**- **Se ha perdido el felino de la señora Jiménez, deben encontrarlo –dio la orden la Hokage

**-** ¡Sí!

En unos momentos Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura estaban dentro del amplio bosque, haciéndose cargo de su importante misión.

- Waaah... que aburrido, datte bayo - se podía ver al rubio tirado en el pasto sin hacer absolutamente nada

- ¡Deja de estar ahí de flojo y ayuda a encontrar al gato perdido, Naruto idiota!

Sasuke interfiere entre los gritos de la Haruno - Cálmate Sakura, Naruto tiene razón, esta misión es de lo más aburrida

- Pero Sasuke-kun...

- ¡Sí, sí! – señala el portador del Kyuubi - ¡Al fin dices algo que vale la pena Sasuke!

- Cierra la boca idiota

- ¡Aaah tú no me callas!

- ¡Ja, ¿quieres ver que si lo hago?!

De pronto los dos rivales se miraban amenazantes.

El rubio mira al Uchiha de modo retador - Eso quiero verlo datte bayo; un tipo como tú no puede calla... - sus palabras de pronto fueron interrumpidas por el moreno que sujetó su rostro devorándole repentinamente los labios

- ¡Aaaaaaahhh! - se altera la pelirrosa al ver semejante escena - ¡Sasuke-kun!

EL Uzumaki estaba sorprendido ante la acción del moreno, sin embargo sin darse cuenta la cesación le fue gustando, dejando así de oponerse, decidió mejor comenzar a corresponder aquel delicioso beso que había callado sus palabras tal como había dicho Sasuke que lo haría.

**-** Eh... chicos, Naruto… Sasuke-kun... - comenzaba a sentirse incomoda al "ver a los ricos comer frente a los pobres"

Pero para alegría de los integrantes, apareció en ese instante aquel animalillo que buscaban. Sí aquel felino apareció a cuestas de la Haruno.

**- **Oh – Sakura escuchó un maullido tras su espalda - Al fin apareció el... - al darse vuelta se pudo dar cuenta de que aquel felino no era un pequeño gatito como ella pensaba, no... era, un ¡León enorme! - ¡Aaaaaahhh!, ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Naruto!... ¡AUXILIO!

La Haruno era asechada por la bestia, mientras que los dos shinobis continuaban en aquella escena ardiente.

**-** ¡Aaaaahhh, que alguien me ayude!

El grito de Sakura llegó a escucharse hasta donde se encontraba Tsunade leyendo una revista de modas, junto con los demás esperando informes del equipo 7.

**- **Creo que ya encontraron al felino Señora Jiménez, no debe preocuparse más

- Gracias al cielo, estaba tan asustada cuando escapó de su jaula… temía que algo malo le sucediera – con un pañuelo la clienta va removiendo lagrimillas que habían caído de sus ojos

- Pero ya lo ve, mis alumnos son grandes shinobis y pudieron salvar a su pobre mascota indefensa - se coloca orgulloso el sensei

Mientras tanto Haruno Sakura se veía luchando por su vida contra un león de más de dos metros (ok, tampoco tanto, pero si que se veía grande).

- ¡Por favor chicos ayúdenme!

Pero aquellos se sentían que estaban solos, se veían en su apasionada escena de amor. Sasuke había acorralado a Naruto contra un árbol mientras su beso comenzaba a dejar marcas por otras zonas del cuerpo del rubio y… bueno, mejor censuremos esta parte…

**-** ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! - un último grito pudo dar la chica antes de ser atacada por el león

Unas horas más tarde Sakura había sido llevada al hospital donde por cierto ya le hacían descuento por tantas visitas.

**- **Que decepción Sakura, pensé que eras la más lista de los tres y mira nada más lo que haces; ponerte a jugar con el animalillo de la clienta, acaso ¡¿no te da vergüenza?! – Kakashi reprendía a su subordinada sintiendo pena por la misión fallida

Sakura vendada de pies a cabeza solo podía escucharle mientras salían chorros de lágrimas de sus ojos.

**- **¡Si nos hubieras pedido ayuda te hubiéramos sacado de apuros Sakura-chan, datte bayo!

**- **Pero eres tan torpe que creíste que podrías tú sola - añade el Uchiha a la reprendida

**- **Bueno, no hay más que decir, creo que eso se merece un castigo, Sakura no irás con nosotros al cine a ver el estreno de "Fullmetal Alchemist: El conquistador de Shambala" y sabía que querías verla desde hace tiempo - le da la espalda el sensei dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación - Andando chicos, ¡vamos al cine!

**-** Sí - le siguieron al momento

**-** _Joder… esto no se podría poner peor..._

De pronto se escucha la voz de una enfermera desde afuera del cuarto - Haruno Sakura, tienes una visita

Y se ve entrar a una ancianita… ¡que va!, en realidad era el león disfrazado, con cubiertos y mandil para así poder continuar lo que habían dejado "pendiente".

_- Cero que pensé demasiado pronto…_

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** TODO POR EL DRENAJE

* * *


	3. Todo por el Drenaje

Sasuke VS Sakura

* * *

**TODO POR EL DRENAJE**

Una mañana tranquila, o quizá no, pero da igual, entre la luz del sol que alumbraba el reflejo de tres shinobis en espera.

- Me rapo la cabeza el día que Kakashi-sensei llegue temprano datte bayo - dijo el Uzumaki molesto

- Me gustaría que por lo menos tuviera la decencia de llegar un día temprano - reclamaba la pelos rosas

- Es esperar demasiado de Kakashi - comentó el Uchiha mientras miraba el transcurso del río

Y después de unos momentos (osea como dentro de 5 horas).

- ¡Buenos días! - aparece Kakashi sonriente como siempre

- ¡Mira la hora!.. ¡Mírala!.. ¡Mírala! - el rubio mostraba a su sensei la hora marcada en su reloj - ¡Ya no es de día! - dijo con las mejillas infladas

- ¡Cierto!, y ese reloj es nuevo ¿verdad? - le guiña su ojo el Hatake

- Jeje, lo notaste - se sonroja el rubio

- ¿Eh? - la pelirrosada les mira con una gota - Bueno, Kakashi-sensei... ¿de qué tratará la misión de hoy?... _por alguna razón no tengo un buen presentimiento_

- Pues, Hokage-sama dice que le han llegado bastantes reclamos de que hay algo en el drenaje que no deja que el agua fluya bien - explicó el sensei seriamente

- ¿Osea que nos pondrán a limpiar las porquerías que encontremos en el drenaje de la aldea? - pregunta el moreno con una cara irónica

- Así es

- ¡No es justo! - el Uzumaki se veía desilusionado - ¡Quiero una misión emocionante! - se le enciende la mirada

- Usuratonkachi - a que no adivinan quien dijo eso

Minutos después dentro del drenaje los tres shinobis miraban la suciedad que abundaba allí dentro, claro que con una pinza en la nariz o se desmayarían.

- ¡Iak! debí haber traído mis guantes - decía la Haruno mientras trataba de no pisar los "regalitos" que habían en el camino

- Como te quejas, me arden los oídos de escucharte - el Uchiha se cubre los oídos

- ¡Ah, lo siento Sasuke-kun! - corre hacia él pero tropieza cayendo de cara a un excremento - ¡Aaaaahhh!

- ¿Ah? - la miraba Naruto curioso - Sakura-chan... ¿por qué vienes con mascarilla datte bayo?

- ¡No es una mascarilla, tonto! - las lágrimas salían como cascadas de los ojos de la Sakura con su nueva cara de caca

- ¿Escucharon eso?

- ¿Eh?... ¿qué escuchaste Sasuke? - le pregunta el rubio con temor – No, ¡no me digas!... yo ya lo sabía

- ¿Eh? - le mira el moreno - ¿Qué sabías?

Y delante de ellos entre la oscuridad oscura de lo oscuro se podía ver un ser oscuro como la oscuridad.

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! - señala asustado el rubio al ser oscuro como la oscuridad - ¡Es la llorona!

Sasuke toma con rapidez de la mano al rubio y se lo lleva del sitio, mientras la mugrosa intentaba ver lo que sucedía aun con excremento en la cara.

- ¡Ay mis hijos! - decía el ser oscuro entre la oscuridad oscura de lo oscuro con sonido macabro y que andaba además llorando

- ¿Sasuke-kun eres tú? - la rosada cegada entre tanta oscuridad se acercó a la voz - ¿Naruto?

Sakura sacó entonces sus cerillos, les arrancó la parte de abajo de maderilla y con una roca que encontró prendió fuego sobre ellos.

- ¡Ay mis hijos! - se veía a una mujer con cabeza de calabaza sobre una mula y una pierna de palo más un parche en el ojo

- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! - por fin se asustó y salió corriendo como en las pelis chafas de terror, o más bien como si vieras Viernes 13 - ¡AUXILIO!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAY MIS HIJOS! - gritaba el ser desfigurado mientras cabalgaba en su mula a paso lento

Fue entonces como en todas las pelis de Jason, que Haruno Sakura se tropezó con un clip y no podía levantarse dándole tiempo al ser oscuro y desfigurado a alcanzarla y comerse su cerebro. Sin embargo alguien llegó a salvar a Sakura antes de que eso sucediera, sí, era no solo uno, no, eran cuatro, eran... ¡las tortugas ninja!

- ¡AJA TORO! - decía Leonardo sobre el ser desfigurado que acababan de atrapar

Y entonces uno de ellos volteó a ver a Sakura para ayudarla entre esa oscuridad oscura que oscurecía entre lo oscuro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le extiende su mano o pata, lo que sea

- Sí, gracias - dijo ella tomándole la… eso

Pero cuando un pequeño rayo de luz entró por la alcantarilla vieron la cara de Sakura manchada entre tanto excremento que la confundieron con otro enemigo y la golpearon aun más que al ser desfigurado por que además de fea olía mal.

Y unas horas más tarde...

- ¿Pero qué te sucedió Sakura? - preguntó Kakashi al verla de nuevo en el hospital y con la cara tan masacrada que parecía monstruo de feria

- ¡Kakashi-sensei fue horrible! - lloraba la mugrosa

- Me imagino - consolándola - Un segundo... - se queda meditando - ¿Cómo? - se levanta de una sillita - ¡Sakura no sabe cuantos años tengo!... ¡Tú no eres Sakura, eres Orochimaru!

- ¿Qué?... pero Kakashi-sensei, yo jamás dije tu ed... - sus palabras fueron detenidas por semejante golpe de Kakashi en el rostro masacrado

Entraron las enfermeras a detener a Kakashi y metieron a Sakura al reclusorio de menores por fingir ser Orochimaru.

- Jamás lo imaginé de ella datte bayo - decía muy triste Naruto mirando la puerta del reclusorio

- Yo lo sospeché cuando la vi mirando de más mi espalda, seguro que quería morderme - dijo muy seguro el Uchiha

Y dentro del reclusorio...

- ¡¿Por qué a mi?! - sujeta a los barrotes la Haruno lloraba como fuente – ¡SOY INOCENTE!

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **MISION DE CLASE "A"**

* * *


	4. Misión de Clase A

Sasuke VS Sakura

* * *

**MISIÓN DE CLASE "A"**

Se notaba una "cabañita" muy adornada, fuera de ella se podía distinguir a una mujer pelirrubia.

- Escucha Sasuke, esta es una misión de rango "A" - decía la mujer pelirrubia al moreno - Debes llevar este canasto a la casa de Kakashi - le da el canasto - Ah sí, y debes usar esto

- ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¿y para qué la capucha roja? - miraba la capucha tejida a mano por buenos sastres en las manos de la Godaime

- ¡Es una orden! - lanza la capucha al Uchiha y entra a su "humilde" cabaña de Hokage

- Lo que tiene que hacer uno en estos tiempos - después de quejarse el moreno decidió colocarse la capucha roja

Así el Uchiha encaminado a la casa de su sensei buscaba el camino más corto para llegar rápido y poder quitarse la ridícula capucha.

Lo que el moreno no sabía era que estaba siendo asechado por...Haruno Feroz.

- Hey apuesto chico, detente - dijo la Haruno al Uchiha interviniéndole en el camino

- ¿Qué quieres? - la miraba con ironía el moreno - Me enseñaron que no debo hablar con extraños

- ¡Sasuke-Kun, soy yo, Sakura! - decía mientras el llanto llenaba sus ojos

- Ah sí, bueno ¿qué quieres? - comenzaba a aburrirse el Uchiha, además de que quería acabar la misión para irse a su casa

- Bueno... ¿sabes Sasuke-kun?... escuché de que hay un camino corto a la casa de Kakashi-sensei

- ¿Sí? - interesado en la información el Uchiha escucha atentamente a su compañera de equipo - Habla entonces

- Por allá - señala un camino laaaaaaaaaargo y peligroso

- Hmmm... ¿estás segura? - aun no muy convencido

- Llegarás pronto Sasuke-kun y así podrás entregarle a Kakashi-sensei el paquete

- Canasto - corrigió el Uchiha

- Sí, eso digo, canasto

- Pues...está bien, confiaré en tu sospechosa palabra solo por que estoy aburrido y odio esta capucha - decidió entonces adentrarse al camino señalado

- _...¡Perfecto! así podré llegar antes que Sasuke-kun a la casa de Kakashi-sensei y suplantarlo para después violarlo y casarme con él _– la Haruno ya llevaba a cabo su plan maligno

- Hola Sakura-chan - se escuchó a un lado de la mugrosa rosada

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! - voltea asustada a la voz - ¡Naruto!... ¡¿Qué crees que haces asustándome así?!

- Oh, lo siento Sakura-chan, es que te vi allí sola y me dije "oh Sakura-chan está sola" y pues vine a acompañarte para que no estés sola datte bayo - sonríe el rubio después de haber dado su "muy clara" explicación

- Por ahora estoy ocupada Naruto, no molestes - lo empuja y corre hacia casa de su sensei por un camino más corto y no peligroso, osea por la calle del tianguis

- ¡Sakura-chan, no me dejes solo! - la sigue al instante el Uzumaki

- ¡Naruto idiota, no me sigas! - pero por estar mirando a Naruto, no vio al frente y chocó con algo muuuuy duro – ¡Auch!... - se soba la cabeza - ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! - gritó aun sin mirar con quien chocó

Y así era, había chocado con algo tremendamente espantoso, no más que la Haruno pero ahí se la llevaban.

- ¡Sakura frentona, fíjate tu por donde vas!... ¡mira que casi me descalabras! - se sobaba la rubia mientras se quejaba

- ¡Ino cerda! - se levanta mirándola asechadoramente

- ¿Ehi? - Naruto al llegar a donde su compañera notó que comenzaban los problemas y optó por desaparecer del sitio

Pero bueno después de una de esas aburridas y sin chiste discusiones entre Sakura e Ino, continuó su camino a la casa del sensei Hatake.

- Oh no, por culpa de la Ino cerda perdí mucho tiempo, espero que Sasuke-kun aun no haya llegado a casa de Kakashi-sensei - y en ese momento ella llegó a la casa de su sensei, tocando a la puerta

Al abrir Kakashi pudo ver a su alumna y de inmediato supo que decir - ¡Sakura! verás estaba por ir pero un gato negro se me atravesó y pensé que mejor me esperaba a que se fuera y bueno...

- No, no Kakashi-sensei, hoy no nos tocaba misión en equipo - explicaba la pelirrosada - ¡Kakashi-sensei necesito que te escondas rápido!

- ¿Ah?... - la mira fijamente - ¿Dónde?

- ¡En el armario datte bayo! - dijo el rubio interviniendo en la charla apareciendo de sabe donde

- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!... ¡¿De dónde saliste?! - la Haruno se alteraba cada vez más

- De sabe donde datte bayo

Pero entonces la Haruno se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha se acercaba y tuvo que meter al sensei y a su compañero de golpe a la casa del primero.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? - preguntaba sin comprender el sensei

- ¡Deben ocultarse! - decía alterada y como loca sacada del manicomio

- ¡Yo en el armario datte bayo! - emocionado el Uzumaki se metió al armario de su sensei

- ¿Eh? - el Hatake miraba como el rubio se ocultaba pero aun no comprendía para que

- ¡Anda Kakashi-sensei! - Sakura decidió esconder al Hatake tras las cortinas de la ventana

Con las piernas asomadas por de bajo de las cortinas el sensei solo se quedó quieto en el juego del escondite.

- De acuerdo es mi turno... ¡HENGE! - así la Haruno se transforma en su sensei

- ¡Hey! Kakashi... ¿estás ahí? - gritaba fuera de la casa el Uchiha

- Sí, ya voy - la impostora abre la puerta - Oh, Sasuke-k... ¡Sasuke! que milagro que me visitas - lo jala al interior de la casa y lo echa a la cama - Ponte cómodo

- Eh... no, ya me voy, solo vine a dejarte este canasto que me encargó dejarte Hokage-sama - dijo levantándose de la cama el moreno

- No, espera, no tienes que irte tan pronto - decía mientras lo ataba a la cama con cuerdas gruesas

- Em...Kakashi, estás actuando algo raro, además... ¿por qué me miras como pervertido? - el moreno se veía algo preocupado ante la situación

- Oh, es que eres tan guapo, no se puede evitar eso - contestó nerviosa la impostora

- Pero... ¿por qué babeas tanto? - volvió a preguntar el encapuchado Uchiha

- Es que se me antojaron unos tacos al pastor jeje - aun más nerviosa por que la descubrieran la impostora se limpia la baba con el brazo

- Bueno, pero ¿por qué me amarras a tu cama? - alzando una ceja el Uchiha quería más respuestas

- ¡Para violarte! – se escucha un "puf" y la impostora vuelve a ser Sakura

- ¿Sakura? - la miraba con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza el moreno

- ¡Sí Sasuke-kun, soy yo!

- ¡Sakura-chan! ya me aburrí de estar escondido datte bayo - se escuchó desde el armario - ¿Cuándo vendrás a encontrarme?

- ¿NARUTO? - el Uchiha mira el armario exaltado - ¡¿Qué hace Naruto en el armario de Kakashi?!

- No sé, pensé que estábamos jugando al escondite - dice el sensei apareciendo tras la Haruno

- ¡Aaaaah!... ¡Kakashi-sensei tenías que permanecer escondido aun! - le reclamaba a gritosla chica

- Acaso... ¡¿PENSABAS HACERLE ALGO A NARUTO?! - le preguntó molesto el Uchiha

- ¿Eh?...no, yo quiero violart...

- ¡¿Quieres Violar a Naruto?! - preguntó muy exaltado el sensei

Y de la nada con fuerza sobrenatural marca Tsunade, Sasuke se zafó de las cuerdas arrancándose también de su cuerpo aquella hermosa capucha tejida a mano y le dio una golpiza tremenda a la Haruno aun peor que la primera que le había dado en el capítulo 1.

En la noche dentro del hospital...

- Y la próxima vez te irá peor si intentas tocar a mi Naruto - le susurraba furioso el Uchiha a la joven que se encontraba en coma

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **NARUTO GO! GO!**

* * *


	5. Naruto Go! Go!

Sasuke VS Sakura

* * *

**NARUTO GO! GO!**

- ¡Saludos! hoy es el día que muchas niñas, mujeres y ancianas esperaban - la Hokage anunciaba por micrófono en un estadio - Es el día de la maratón y como saben la ganadora se llevará de premio... - aparece un cartelón y un chico atado tras ella - ¡UNA CITA CON SASUKE UCHIHA!

- ¡Yeah! - gritó la pelirrosada junto con todas las participantes del concurso mientras sus ojos se veían fogosos al igual que sus labios

- ¡Sakura frentona! - le apunta Ino molesta - ¡Sasuke-kun sería mío!

Pero entonces todas las participantes las escucharon y comenzó una discusión de insultos y palabrotas torpes de niñas, mujeres y ancianas locas.

- ¡Bla bla bla datte bayo! - se escuchó entre aquellas palabras revueltas

- ¿Ah? - Sakura se introdujo entre tanta mujer y encontró a una pelirrubia muy sospechosa - ¡Naruto!... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! - el chico dentro del Sexy no Jutsu saludaba emocionado a su compañera

- ¡Te hice una pregunta! - le sujeta del cuello de su camisa - ¡RESPONDE!

- ¡Waaah!... ¡espera Sakura-chan! - algo alterado - Es que... - se ve ahora con seriedad - ¡No me dejaré vencer por Sasuke! - ojos en llamas

- ¿Hm? - con una vena saltando de la frente enorme de Sakura - ¡Pero aquí Sasuke-kun es el premio!

- ¿Uh?... ¿enserio? - la pelirrubia se sonroja levemente - Eso no lo sabía datte bayo

- El concurso es para mujeres... ¡¿qué te hace pensar que Sasuke-kun estaría participando?! - aun más molesta parecía que su frente le estaba por estallar

- Perdón, ahora mismo me voy datte bayo...

Pero mientras Naruto se retiraba entre el mar de mujeres ¡oh sorpresa! había alguien que el rubio conocía.

- ¡Ah, Ero-senin! - le señala exaltado

- ¡Sshh!... ¡Silencio Naruto!

Así es, el viejo degenerado estaba vestido de anciana y participando en la carrera.

- Vengo de incógnito - susurró el sannin a su pupilo

- ¿Y qué haces de incógnito aquí Ero-senin? - le hablaba en el mismo tono el Uzumaki aun en mujer

- Hice un trato con Sasuke - le guiña el ojo - Si lo salvaba de esas mujeres locas me daría... lo que yo quisiera por todo una semana

- ... - la mente del chico zorruno comenzó a trabajar y analizar las palabras

- No es lo que piensas, es más - con un tono de picardía - Si tu lo salvas, él haría lo que le pidieras

- Una semana... con Sasuke como esclavo... - la mente del zorrito volvió a trabajar

En instantes Naruto se veía animado para ganar la carrera.

- Listo, lo he convencido como dijiste - se comunicó por un transmisor el sannin pervertido saliendo de la carrera

- Ok - se escuchó que contestaron

- De acuerdo, entonces comenzaremos... ¡3!... ¡2!... ¡2 1/2!... ¡2 1/4!... ¡1! - la sannin Tsunade golpea a un gallo que pega semejante grito como un balazo

Todas las mujeres comenzaron a correr desenfrenadas como si hubiera oferta de ropa interior en el centro comercial.

Sin embargo Sakura iba a la delantera con Ino pegada a su lado, aunque, en segundos una ráfaga pasó sobrepasándolas.

- ¡¿Ahh?!... ¡NARUTOOOOO!... ¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?! – la Haruno gritaba a su compañero muy molesta

- Jeje... ¡Se-cre-to! - respondió antes de hacer que la chica pelirrosada y larubia quedaran mordiendo el polvo

Y así terminó la carrera...

- ¡Felicidades!... eh... ¿eh?... - la Godaime miraba a "la ganadora" - ¿Naruto?

- Ja, usuratonkachi - el moreno tras la Hokage lo mira - ¿Qué hacías en la carrera?

- Digamos, que me enteré de cierta condición datte bayo - sonríe con malicia aun en el sexy no jutsu

- Ohh... _jaja, caíste en mi trampa Naruto_ - pensaba el Uchiha mientras lanzaba un transmisor lejos

- ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOO! - la rosada llegó corriendo a donde estaba la entrega del premio - ¡Hokage-sama no es justo!... ¡Naruto no es mujer!... ¡eso es trampa!

- Hmm... - la Hokage comenzó a analizar la situación - Eso es muy cierto

- ¡No!... ¡nooo datte bayo! – el Uzumaki ponía cara de cachorrito hambriento lo que a Sasuke le encantó

- ¡De acuerdo Naruto! - lo señala Sakura - ¡Tengamos una revancha justa!

- ¿Ah?... - la rubia Uzumaki se notaba rendida - Pero Sakura-chan...

- ¡Acepta! – insistía

- Está bien datte bayo...

En momentos estaban solo "ellas" dos en la línea de carrera.

- ¡Yo te ayudaré Sakura! - decía tras de ella el sannin pervertido

- Jiraiya-sama - la rosada tenía ojos iluminados - ¡Bien!

Y se vuelve a escuchar otro gallo gritando de dolor.

Naruto salió desplegado al instante mientras Sakura esperaba la ayuda del sannin, aunque al darse vuelta se dio cuenta de que venía una manada de perros hambrientos tras de ella.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - corre como loca con los perros tras ella

Sí, así fue, Sakura ganó la carrera pero... tuvo que ir al hospital para que le inyectaran 100000 vacunas contra rabia y no saldría de allí hasta dentro de tres meses, por lo que traspasaron el premio a Naruto.

Esa noche Sasuke y "la chica" Naruto se la pasaron muuuuuuuy bien, jojojo.

Mientras en el hospital Sakura recibió la visita de los dueños de los perros que la siguieron pues estaban molestos por que a sus mascotas se les infectó el hocico.

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **ANKO EN AMERICA**

* * *


	6. Anko en America

Sasuke VS Sakura

* * *

**ANKO EN AMERICA**

Se ve un programa en escena y un anunciador da comienzo.

- Buenos días, tardes o noches sea la hora en que estén viendo esta cosa hoy con ustedes la inigualable, grandiosa, maravillosa y realmente modesta ¡ANKO!

Sale de tras de una cortina roja Anko con un vestido reluciente saludando al público.

- ¡Yo también los amo, sí! - toma asiento tras un escritorio y sujeta unos papeles - Como deben saber hoy tenemos un caso muy interesante

Se levanta un chico del público y le pasan un micrófono.

- Anko-sensei, queremos que nos diga de que trata

- Pues... - le lanza un kunai en la cabeza y lo mata - Mira que robarme cámara, que desgraciado - vuelve a poner sonrisa colgate - Y como iba diciendo hoy tendremos el caso de unos jóvenes frustrados por el amor, el ramen y un sensei que siempre llega tarde

- ¡Sí datte bayo! - sale de la cortina roja Naruto

Pero otro kunai pasa y le raja la mejilla.

- ¡AUN NO HE DICHO QUE ENTRES! PEDAZO DE...! - Anko tenía más de mil kunais en las manos

Problemas técnicos, se van a comerciales...

- Oh dios, que sucia está mi cocina - dice Kurenai con cara de "dios mío mi marido se enfadará cuando llegué y vea tanta suciedad" - Ahora... ¿quién podrá ayudarme?

- ¡YO! - aparece Kakashi vestido de chapulín

- ¡Ah!... ¿Kakashi? - le sale una gota

- No, ajem... soy... - se ve dentro de una luz resplandeciente - ¡El maestro limpio! - saca un trapeador, echa un kilo de detergente para ropa en el agua de una cubeta y trapea - ¡Listo!

- Oh dios... - con lágrimas en sus ojos Kurenai miraba su piso limpio con aroma a suavizante barato

- No tienes que agradecerme y recuerden niños - dice hacia la cámara – No coman frutas ni verduras - sonríe el Hatake y se termina el comercial

Regresamos a escena...

- Bueno jeje, pasen los invitados, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura - presenta la muy atractiva y modesta Anko

Entra Naruto con un curita de Barney en donde le había rajado y se sienta en uno de los lugares, seguido por Sasuke y la otra.

- Comenzando con esto... ¿cómo están hoy chicos? - sonríe Anko con mirada de "cágala de nuevo Naruto y te ahorco"

- Pues muy bien jeje - ríe nervioso el rubio - Aun datte bayo...

- Sin comentarios - el Uchiha miraba el techo sin preocuparse

- Igual que Sasuke-kun - decía la mugrosa tratando de verse indiferente

Un kunai se le clava en un ojo a Sakura.

- ¡Aaaaaahhhh!... ¡Mi ojoooo! - se levanta del asiento alterada, corriendo para todos lados

- Eso te pasa por imitadora - sonríe de nuevo la modesta Anko - Háblenos sobre sus problemas de amor, ramen y un sensei que siempre llega tarde

Naruto comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Eh... pásenle unos clinex - Anko se muestra tierna, buena persona, una santa y pura y modesta mujer

- Es tan doloroso - señala a Sasuke - ¡Él tiene la culpa de que siempre me falte dinero para comprarme mi ramen! - se suena los mocos con los clinex

- ¡Mentira! tu eres el que siempre quiere jugar a los volados - molesto el Uchiha se defiende - No es mi culpa que siempre tengas mala suerte

- ¡No es cierto datte bayo!

- ¡Sí lo es!

- ¡Cállense malditos escuincles! - y de una cara endemoniada vuelve a su normal rostro de buena persona la adorada Anko

- ¡AAAAHHHH ENSERIO ME DUELE! - corría por todo el set la pelirrosada - ¡ME DESANGRO!

- Que escandalosa es esa niña - comenta la adorada y hermosa pero sobre todo modesta Anko

- Sí, siempre hace un escándalo por todo, que si pasó la mosca y le zumbó, que si le pisaron su pedazo de manzana, que si le digo que es una molestia - da ejemplos el moreno

- Bueno, pasemos a "adivina quien está tras la cortina" - anuncia Anko

Se ve a Shikamaru tras una cortina casi transparente.

- Naruto, tú eres el elegido, debes adivinar - sonríe la adorada del programa

- Err... - mira bien la silueta - Es difícil datte bayo...

- Te daré una "pequeña" pista, es alguien muy listo y que se la pasa diciendo "que problemático"

- ¡Oh, oh, lo tengo!... ¡es Gaara! - grita muy seguro el rubio

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO, PEDAZO DE /(#"!

Problemas técnicos, vamos a comerciales...

Una mujer en peligro que no puede abrir su frasco de pepinillos.

- ¿No puedes abrir esas latas latosas? o ¿esos frascos frascosos?... ¡No busques más, nosotros tenemos lo que necesitas! - se ve a Gai con un gel en la mano - El gel Gai te ayudará a abrirlos

La mujer le echa gel al frasco y se abre.

- ¿Lo ve?, ¡cómprelo! no se arrepentirá, además le sirve para lucir un peinado inigualablemente sexy como el mío - sonrisa marca Gai

Anuncios extras: Si llama ahora se le dará de regalo un peine usado por Gai y un espejo junto con el gel.

Termina el comercial, regresamos al programa...

- Y bueno, Naruto nos decía quien era el personaje tras la cortina - se ve que tras la cortina ahora estaba Gaara

Tras escena...

- Lo siento Shikamaru-kun - le decía Iruka al joven - Naruto a veces es algo lento - con una gota

- Sí, sí, que problemático - cara de "no sé para que vine"

- ¡OH SORPRENDENTE!... ¡ERA GAARA!... ¡Tal como dijo Naruto! - la modesta Anko se mostraba muy "sorprendida"

- Lo sabía datte bayo - el rubio se podía ver con ilusión

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!... ¡Mi vista se ha nublado!... ¡No veo nada!... ¡Por favor llamen a una ambulancia! - continuaba corriendo y chocando con todo lo que encontraba la herida Haruno

- Ah pero como fastidias Sakura - el Uchiha se desesperaba por los gritos

- Sakura-chan te ves diferente - medita el rubio - ¡¿Te cortaste el cabello?!

- ¿Sasuke, es verdad lo que dicen de ti y Naruto los chismes? - con unas hojas en sus manos (de hecho las mismas que ya tenía) - ¿Son "amantes"?

- No hablaré de mi vida privada - respondió al momento el Uchiha

- ¡Sasuke no se acuesta conmigo datte bayo! - el Uzumaki se levanta con euforia

- ¡Nadie dijo eso idiota, deja de echarnos de cabeza! - le grita enojado el moreno

- ¡Yo no estoy echándonos de cabeza, eres tú el que hace eso datte bayo! - comienza el pleito

Y si se preguntan ¿qué sucedió con la Haruno?

- ¡LA BASURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - el camión pasó por allí y se llevaron a Sakura

Y se tuvo que cancelar el programa por tanta modestia de la productora.

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **SAKURA Y LOS 7 SHINOBIS**

* * *


	7. Sakura y los 7 Shinobis

Sasuke VS Sakura

* * *

**SAKURA Y LOS 7 SHINOBIS**

En un gran castillo se veía a una hermosa jovensita haciendo la limpieza.

- ¡Hey tú! - la Haruno vestida igual que la chica que hace los quehaceres la señala - ¡Este es mi cuento ahora! - la patea por la ventana - ¡Listo! - con su mirada ilusionada continua la limpieza del escusado

- ¡ROSAPALETAS! - llega Orochimaru vestido de mujer, pero lo peor de todo es que tenía los labios pintados de un tono rojo pasión

- No soy Rosapaletas, soy Rosanieves

- Da igual, Rosanieves quiero que vayas a cortar unas hiedras venenosas del jardín

- ¿Para qué?

- Pues... para la sopa y no me desobedezcas o te lanzo a los leones

- ¡No!... ¡todo menos los leones! – la chica corre como loca al jardín

- Ahora que se ha ido, es mi hora - prende la televisión - Oh televisionsita, televisionsita ¿quién es él más despreciable de este reino?

Desde la televisión se ven los teletubbies.

- Y después de este programa Sakura Card Captors

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Orochimaru se arranca cabello - Debo matar a los teletubbies, pero antes a esa Sakura... Sakura, hmm, me suena ese nombre - mira el acta de nacimiento de "Rosanieves" - ¡AAAAAH!... ¡Esa mal nacida se llama Sakura!... ¡NO!... ¡Leñador!... ¡LEÑADOR!

Aparece Kabuto vestido de leñador.

- Mándeme usted oh mi gran diosa Orochimaru-sama

- Kabuto, quiero que vayas y le saques el corazón a Rosanieves y lo metas en esta caja de cartón

- ¿Y eso para qué oh mi gran diosa Orochimaru-sama?

- Pues... no sé, estaba viendo un canal donde hicieron un corazón al cebiche y se me antojó, pero ¡anda! deja de hacer preguntas y ¡hazlo! - le lanza la caja de cartón a la cara

- Sí mi oh gran diosa Orochimaru-sama - toma la caja y va al jardín

- ¡WAJAJAJAJA!... ¡EN CUANTO ESE LEÑADOR MATE A ROSANIEVES PODRE... comer, pero también SERÉ LA PERSONA MÁS DESPRECIADA DEL MUNDO!... ¡WAJAJAJAJA!

Mientras tanto en el jardín...

- Laray, laray – dizque cantando la pelirrosada corta unas cuantas hiedras venenosas

- ¡Rosanieves! - se ve a Kabuto con su hacha en alto

- ¡AH! - voltea lanzando la hiedra a la cara de Kabuto - ¡Me asustaste Kabuto!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!... ¡MI CARA!... ¡MI HERMOSA CARA! - mira furioso a la Haruno - El corazón... ¡te sacaré hasta los intestinos!

- ¡AAAAAH! - Sakura corre como loca adentrándose al bosque

- ¡NO ESCAPARÁS! - tropieza con un clip

Lo que le dio tiempo a la Haruno de llegar a una casita dentro del bosque.

- Oh, una casita dentro del bosque

La chica se metió a la casita y se dio cuenta de que era una casa normal, pero que allí vivían 7 personas.

- Ah... de pronto me entró sueño - se echa a una de las camas y se jetea

Pero los dueños de la casa estaban por llegar...

- Let me Go Seven days! yuuutsu ni karamatte Let me Go Seven days! te mo ashi mo denai Let me Go Seven days! shikkuri karamawari Let me Go Seven days! akumu no seven days Shinpai nai nayamu kotonai DANDEII ga sakadachi shiteru Konya koso KIMERU shikanaize MEMORII shoumetsu yume no ato Hajimaru seven days Nozokeba mou saikou!

Venían cantando 7 shinobis de la aldea oculta de Konoha.

- ¡Hey! - interrumpió uno de ellos - ¿Por qué estamos cantando una canción de Gravitation?

- No sé, pero está buena datte bayo

Y así los shinobis comentan de lo buena que está la canción hasta llegar a su casa.

- ¡AAAAAH! - uno de los shinobis señala las camas

- No puedo creerlo, Naruto no tendiste las camas y hoy te tocaba a ti

- ¡Lo siento datte bayo!

- Oigan y ¿qué es eso? - señala Shikamaru a la durmiente

- Es una niña

- Es una niña dormida

- Es una niña dormida en la cama de Naruto

- Es una niña dormida en la cama de Naruto y además... que fea está, me dan ganas de despreciarla

- ¿Uh? - la Haruno despierta mirando a su alrededor a los 7 shinobis - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!... ¡PAPARAZZIS!

- Ya quisieras - dicen todos en coro

- Disculpa pero ¿quién eres datte bayo? - pregunta el inocente Naruto - ¿Y qué haces en mi cama?

- Pues... yo soy Sakura aunque me llaman Rosanieves

- Yo prefiero las paletas - comentó Chouji

Todos comentan sobre su paleta favorita.

- Em... – Sakura les interrumpe - Y vine por que me seguía un leñador asesino

- Eso es imposible - restriega Ino - Los leñadores solo asesinan árboles

- Cierto datte bayo

- ¡Pero éste quería matarme a mí!

- Bueno con esa frente tan amplia cualquiera te confundiría con un árbol

- ¡AH, ERES UNA CERDA!

- ¡CÁLLA TÚ, NIÑA FRENTONA!

Media hora después...

- Nos presentaremos datte bayo, mi nombre es Naruto

- Yo soy Shikamaru

- Yo soy Ino

- Yo Chouji

- Em...yo soy...Hinata...

- Yo soy Kiba

- Y yo Shino

- Son 7... ¿pero no deberían estar enanos o algo así?

- ¡Enanos tus sostenes!

Y comienzan a discutir otra vez Ino y Rosanieves.

Bueno, después de discutir, como Rosanieves no tenía donde quedarse, se quedó a vivir con ellos y pues les lavaba la ropa y les hacía el quehacer así que quisieron que se quedara de muchacha de limpieza.

Mientras en el castillo Orochimaru intentaba de nuevo...

- Bien, veamos ahora - mira el televisor apagado - ¿Quién es la persona más despreciable de este mundo? - enciende el televisor

- Y ahora vamos con una maratón de Sakura Card Captors

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!... ¡KABUTO!... ¡KABUTO!... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS KABUTO?!

- Acá abajo oh mi gran diosa Orochimaru-sama - boleándole los zapatos

- Ah sí... ¡pensé que habías matado a Rosanieves! pero me haz engañado, ya sabía que este corazón no era normal - muestra la caja de cartón con un corazón dibujado al fondo - ¡Pero como me dijo mi abuela!... ¡SI QUIERES QUE ALGO SALGA BIEN... manda a alguien mejor a hacerlo! - saca su móvil y llama a "alguien mejor"

Volviendo al bosque...

- Ya nos vamos Sakura-chan, cuídate mucho y no abras la puerta a extraños datte bayo

- De acuerdo, pero... ¡ya lárgate! - lo patea fuera de la casa

Así todos los shinobis se encaminaron a la aldea oculta de Konoha a trabajar, mientras Rosanieves se quedaba sola en la casita.

- No abrirle la puerta a extraños, ja, que absurdo - barriendo la basura (palabra que podría confundirse con su nombre)

Tocan la puerta "noc noc" (lo sé, que padres efectos de sonido).

- ¿Quién? - abre la puerta

Del otro lado de la puerta se ve a Edward siendo transmutado por...oh oh, esperen me equivoqué de puerta...ajem...volviendo al "cuento".

- Pero si eres... - Sakura señala a la persona frente a ella - Una anciana que vende manzanas ¿no?

- No - se ve a Gaara, Kankuro y Temari vestidos de ancianas - Somos tres ancianas vendiendo cebollas

- Oh, cierto, pasen que no hay nadie - les deja entrar

- Que amable eres - dice Kankuro - Pero tenemos que seguir vendiendo por todas las casas ocultas en el bosque, por eso queremos ver si nos compras alguna de las cebollas

- Cómprala y después morirás - dice Gaara muy siniestro

- Lo que él quiso decir es hipotético claro jeje - nerviosa responde Temari

- Pues me dijeron que no hablara con extraños, pero no que no tomara cosas de extraños, así que bueno... ¿a cuánto salen?

- Tres yens por ser nuestra primera compradora - le ofrece Kankuro una cebolla

- Pero que baratas, ni en el tianguis - la toma y le paga - Gracias

- Esperaremos a ver como te la comes - dice Gaara siniestramente de nuevo

- Lo que quiso decir es que queremos saber si te gusta la mercancía, quizá quieras comprar más - aun más nerviosa Temari

- Ah bueno - le muerde a la cebolla - A me encantan las cebollas... ¡ugh! - cae al suelo

- ¿Se murió? - se ve a Kankuro picándola con un palito

- No sé, yo creo que sí - dice Temari

- Podemos rematarla por si acaso - dice Gaara con un machete en las manos

- ¡ESPERA!... ¡GAARA!

Momentos después...

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Ya deja de llorar Naruto, solo fue una raspadita - le reprende Shikamaru al kitsune

- Claro, como tú no eres el herido datte bayo - infla sus mejillas molesto

Y llegan a la casa los shinobis.

- ¡Oigan!

Todos voltean a ver a Kiba.

- ¿Por qué vivimos hasta aca?... sería más fácil si nos mudamos a la aldea de Konoha

- Cierto... - comentan todos

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!... ¡ROSANIEVES! - señala Hinata asustada

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?... ¡AAAAAAH!

Todos miran a la Rosanieves muerta.

- ¡Miren esto! - Chouji señala una cebolla - ¿Estará buena?

- ¡No la toques Chouji! - Shikamaru se le tira encima

Naruto se para frente al cuerpo de Sakura, sus ojos comienzan a llorarle.

- ¡Hey!

- Lo siento - Chouji deja de picar la cebolla tan cerca de Naruto

Una hora más tarde todos hacían un agujero en el bosque para enterrar a Sakura.

- ¿No deberíamos meterla a un ataúd o algo así datte bayo?

- Esas cosas están muy caras y la tipa ni era de nuestra familia - dice Ino

- Cierto, cierto - le apoyan los demás

Cuando de pronto aparece un apuesto príncipe sobre un caballo blanco.

- ¿Eh?... ¿y tú quién eres? - pregunta Shikamaru al recién llegado

Y bajando del caballo el apuesto príncipe les mira a todos con sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos negros.

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!... ¡QUE GUAPO! - los ojos de Ino se vuelven corazones

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? - vuelve a preguntar Shikamaru

- Pues, me perdí en el bosque y cuando los vi pensé en preguntarles como salir de aquí - responde de inmediato Sasuke

- Ah ya... - Shikamaru ahora ha entendido a la perfección

- Pero... ¿qué es lo que veo?... - los ojos del moreno se veían deslumbrados - ¡Que belleza!

- ¿Esa?... - señala Kiba a la muerta - Es Rosanieves, comió una cebolla y le enterraron un machete por lo cual se murió

- No, no, yo hablaba de él - señala

- ¿Ah?... ¿yo? - Naruto se apunta a sí mismo

- Sí... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Uzumaki Naruto - se sonroja - Pero yo no soy una belleza

- Pues a mi me pareces una belleza - le toma de la mano a Naruto hincándose ante él - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- ¿Eh?, pero... es muy inesperado, nos acabamos de conocer y... ¡al diablo, sí! - toma a Sasuke del rostro y lo besa

Todos los shinobis aplauden a la pareja y les tiran arroz, el cual no sé de donde diablos sacaron.

Así el príncipe Sasuke subiendo a su caballo y ayudando a Naruto a subir con él se van a una vida de cuento de hadas.

Mientras que en el castillo les quitaron cablevisión y Orochimaru ya no podía ver a Sakura Card Captor ni a los Teletubbies y por eso se alegró tanto que hizo fiesta.

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre.

Ah claro, menos Sakura, por que recuerden que ella murió por una mordida de cebolla y un machetazo.

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **LOVELESS**

* * *


	8. Loveless

Sasuke VS Sakura

* * *

**LOVELESS**

**_Nota:_**_ Para quienes no han visto el anime de Loveless. Aquí todos los niños tienen orejas de neko, menos los adultos y chicos rebeldes (ley de se te caen las orejas cuando dejas de ser virgen)._

- ¿Escucharon el chisme?... dicen que hay un chico nuevo en los pasillos y que está guapísimo - se escuchó que murmuraba Tenten a las chicas del salón de clases

- ¡Que bien!... ¡yo me encargaré de preguntarle su dirección y su teléfono celular! - la Haruno ya comenzaba con sus zorreces

- No es justo Sakura, nosotras queremos saberlo también - reclamó Ino

- Pues te amuelas, yo dije primero, y la que dice primero gana

- ¿Ah?... ¡eso es trampa!

Y mientras cuchicheaban por tonterías entra al salón a quien esperaban.

- Buenos días chicos - decía Iruka notándosele sobre su cabeza las orejas de neko

- Que vergüenza que el profesor Iruka esté tan ruco y aun con sus orejas - se escuchaban murmullos en clase

El profesor se sonroja y golpea con una Biblia, es decir, con un libro de matemáticas el escritorio.

- ¡Silencio escuincles babosos!

Todos en silencio en segundos.

- Ajem... - sonrisa colgate - Hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, su nombre es... - mientras decía eso el chico de ojos oscuros, cabello negro azulado entró al salón dejando a las niñas en escurrimiento de baba - Uchiha Sasuke

- ¡WAAAAAAA!... ¡SEXY! - Sakura estaba tan emocionada que hacía su escándalo a media clase como siempre

- Silencio Haruno-chan, siéntese y deje de babear, ajam... bueno, Uchiha Sasuke hay un lugar al lado de Haruno-chan, haz favor de sentarte y comencemos con la clase de hoy

El chico sin palabra fue al sitio indicado.

- Hey niña de pelo rosa - el moreno volteó a ver a la chica - Déjame ver el libro de texto

- ¡Claro! - de inmediato le lanza el libro a la paleta de su asiento - Por cierto me llamo Haruno Sakura, puedes llamarme Sakura

- No lo haré

- ¿Por qué?... ¡si puedes llamarme Sakura! - se levanta haciendo escándalo de nuevo

- ¡Haruno-chan por favor déjame dar clase tranquilo al menos una vez al mes! - el profesor Iruka estaba molesto

- Lo siento... - se sienta y vuelve a ver al moreno - Pero en serio puedes llamarme Sakura

- Dije que no, te llamaré "hey tú" o "niña de pelo rosa", pero nunca te llamaré por tu nombre

- ¿Pero por qué? - lagrimea

- Por que no quiero

- Bueno... ¿me pasas tu teléfono cel y tu dirección?

- No tengo celular y si tuviera no te lo daría

- Entiendo... y ¡oh!... ¿quién es tu cantante favorito? el mío es Juan Gabriel ¿y el tuyo?... ¿te gusta Juan Gabriel?

- Hey tú... ¿por qué me haces esa preguntas?

- Es que... – agacha la cabeza - Eres de lo más guapo y decidí ser la única del salón que te hablara y pidiera tu dirección y teléfono celular

- ¡Sakura chismosa! - Ino se levanta apuntándole - ¡Yo también quiero preguntarle!

- ¡Ino cerda cállate!

- Ja, ahora entiendo, así que eres una "chica fácil" y quieres llevarme a la cama, pero odio a las personas como tú, aunque odio más tu vestido

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! - se pone a llorar la Haruno

- ¡Oh pero que cruel!... ¡mira que decirle que su vestido es feo! - Tenten abraza consolando a la chica en su mar de lágrimas

Entonces pasó la hora de clase por que Iruka estaba tan harto que mandó a todos a sus casas.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - corre Sakura por las escaleras para alcanzarlo

Mientras Sasuke se echa a correr para que no lo alcance. Al salir de la escuela es sujetado del brazo por cierta persona.

- Estás llorando - le dijo la persona al moreno aquel que le detuvo

El Uchiha al voltear a ver a la persona que le sujetaba se dio cuenta de que era...alguien que no conoce, pero nosotros si sabemos quien es, sí, es ¡Orochimaru!

- ¡AAAAAAAH! - lo empuja - ¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima!

- Sasuke-kun - sonrisa de pasta barata - Yo era amigo de tu hermano

El moreno se sorprende al escuchar eso, además de que le sorprende lo feo que es el tipo.

- ¿Tú eras amigo de mi hermano, de Itachi? - se queda mirándole detenidamente

En segundos Sasuke estaba ahorcando a Orochimaru.

- ¡AAAAAAAH!... ¡MALDITO!... ¡¿TÚ FUISTE QUIEN MATÓ A ITACHI?!

- ¡NOOOOOO!... ¡TE EQUIVOCAS, YO NO FUI!

Momentos después sentados en un parque charlando.

- Bueno, deja me presento, me llamo Orochimaru y era el combatiente de tu hermano Itachi

- Eso no me importa, ni quiero que me importe, quiero saber quien fue el que asesinó a Itachi para así...

- ¿Vengarte?

- No, para darle las gracias, mira que yo quería matarlo pero se me adelantó, no importa, por cierto - señala - Eres un adulto, no tienes orejas

- Pues sí, pero bueno de todos modos dejé de ser virgen como a los 10 años

- ¿Ah?

- No me hagas caso, estoy aquí para decirte que seré ahora tu combatiente

- ¿Y a mi eso qué me importa?... ¿acaso crees que me voy a dejar engañar por alguien tan feo y pálido como tú? pues te equivocas - se levanta y se va

- Vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba – con mirada macabra - Pero ya verás Sasuke, pronto tu cuerpo será mío... y te quitaré las orejas

En otra parte...

- ¿No te enteraste Naruto?... Sakura se enamoró del chico nuevo, que por cierto llegó el día que no viniste a clases y parece que ahora tienes menos oportunidades de las que no tenías ya con ella - chismea Chouji

- Esto es malo, muy malo, demasiado malo - alza su mano y el dedo índice - ¡Sakura-chan será mía o dejaré de llamarme Hector Matinez!

- ¿Ah?... pero si no te llamas así

- Eso es lo de menos... ¡mira!... ¡allí viene!

Se ve a Sakura corriendo como loca hacia Sasuke.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

- ¿Hm? bueno ¿tú que eres masoquista, o qué? - con su fría pero sexy mirada la fulmina y se sigue

- ¡Woa! - Naruto molesto se para delante del Uchiha - ¡Hey, te obligo a que te disculpes con ella!

- ¿Hm? - le mira detenidamente de pies a cabeza y sonríe con malicia - Eres muy sexy

- ¿Ah? - el pequeño rubio se sonroja - ¿A qué viene eso?... ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE DISCUL...!

Un beso apasionado calló los labios del rubio, sí, Sasuke le plantó un besototototototote marca ACME.

Al ver eso Sakura sintió en su interior como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

- ¡Sasuke! - llega Orochimaru vestido de casera - ¡Te traje tu almuerzo!... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!... ¡NO PUEDE SER! ...¡OLVIDÉ LAS SERVILLETAS! - mira la escena del beso y sí, también siente como dentro de él su corazón podrido se destroza

Orochimaru y Sakura se abrazan con gran tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Niña de pelo rosa, no tienes trasero

- ¡Es que lo que me estás acariciando es la espalda!... ¡AH!... ¡pervertido! - cachetada

Naruto y Sasuke estaban bien entrados en el beso. (curioso, Naruto no quería pero al final se dejó querer)

- ¡Oh Sasuke!... ¡sí, Sasuke!... ¡hazme tuyo datte bayo!

- No, aquí no, delante de todos no lo haremos, mejor iré en la noche a tu casa, déjame tu dirección y teléfono celular en mi banca

- Ok

Y como si nada hubiera pasado continuaron con la clase.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! - Orochimaru estaba pegado en el vidrio del salón de clases como un mosco parado en la pared

- ¡Ah! pero que monstruosidad - reclama Iruka - Uchiha-kun hazme el favor de llevar lejos a tu mascota que asusta a los alumnos

- Sí profesor - sale del salón y le da santa madriza a Orochimaru en un campo baldío - Y quédate aquí si no me obedeces te castigaré peor - se aleja

- Oh...me quiere, me trata igual que Itachi...o quizá peor - logró decirse a si mismo el pobre y pálido Orochimaru

En el pasillo de la escuela...

- ¡Sasuke-kun! no lo soporto más!... ¡TE AMO! - la Haruno se lanza directo a abrazar al apuesto moreno

- "Hey tú" te dije claramente que te odio y que tu vestido de color mírame a fuerza no me gusta, así que para mí tu eres un estorbo - y se va al estilo marca Uchiha

La pelirrosada que estaba hecha piedra por semejantes palabras se desmayó segundos después y se rompió en mil pedazos, exacto, por que estaba hecha de piedra, así es.

Esa noche Sasuke se encargó de quitarle las orejas a Naruto. Los detalles, quedarán a la imaginación.

Sakura estaba siendo barrida por el barrendero Kakashi de la escuela, que por cierto conoció al profesor Iruka por casualidad y se decidió que haría que perdiera esas orejas molestas.

¿Orochimaru?... bueno, él decidió irse con Kabuto por que después de todo, era mejor que nada.

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **SASUKE EN CONCIERTO**

* * *


	9. Sasuke en Concierto

Sasuke VS Sakura

* * *

**SASUKE EN CONCIERTO**

- ¡Narutooooooooooo! - la Hokage estaba furiosa - ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a ganarme en el Parchís!

- ¡Hokage-sama! - entra alterada Shizune - ¡Emergencia!

- ¿Qué sucede Shizune?... ¿de nuevo no hay papel en el baño?

- No, sí hay... ¡esto es algo peor!

Momentos después la Hokage había reunido a todos los jóvenes shinobis para una misión muy importante.

- Necesito que uno de ustedes tome el lugar de el gran cantante juvenil "Sorate" ya que él tiene varicela y no podrá estar en su concierto dentro del Palacio de Hierro en la aldea oculta de la arena

El kitsune alza su mano.

- ¿Que no allí venden ropa?... ah pero, abuela Tsunade... ¿quién es ese tal Sorate datte bayo?

- ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO SEPAS NARUTO! - la Haruno se veía ofendida - Sorate es el chico más guapo del medio artístico y sus canciones son lo máximo

- Que problemático, yo no voy a tomar su lugar - luego luego Shikamaru salió de la lista

- Hmmm... - la Hokage observa atentamente a todos sus "amados" shinobis - Sasuke, tú eres el indicado

- ¿Ah?... - el moreno arquea una ceja cruzado de brazos - ¿Y por qué yo?

- Eres el más indicado, tienes la estatura del chico y...tú nombre empieza con "S" y termina con "e"

- Ya entiendo - el Uchiha se rinde ante la situación

Entonces Sasuke como el elegido de los dioses, ¡es decir! de Hokage-sama, fue a la aldea oculta de la arena acompañado por el equipo 7.

- De acuerdo, escucha - en voz baja el sensei daba instrucciones a uno de sus shinobis - Cuando salga la señora, nosotros entramos y atacamos

- ¿Cuál señora?... ¿de qué hablas Kakashi-sensei? – Sakura miraba al Hatake escondido tras una puerta

- Estás en las nubes Sakura, no podemos ir al concierto si no compramos boletos, por eso estoy esperando a que salga la señora del cajero para sacar algo de mi tarjeta

- Pero... ¿ya existen los cajeros?

- Existen los cines... ¿por qué no iban a existir los cajeros? - le mira con ironía el sensei

- Bueno... es que...

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! - se asusta la subordinada - ¡¿Qué sucede Kakashi-sensei?!

- ¡Por estar perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo salió la señora y me ganaron el cajero! - corre a asomarse

Mientras tanto en el Palacio de Hierro...

- Buenas tardes... ¿en qué podemos servirle? - la cajera les recibe

- Hola, vengo con el cantante Sorate datte bayo - sonríe el rubio

- Adelante - aprieta un botón y se escucha música de expedientes secretos X y al estilo película de Mini Espías, Sasuke y Naruto son absorbidos por un agujero negro (en realidad eso nunca pasa en Mini Espías)

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - gritan los dos siendo tragados

En segundos caen sobre un colchón de cama.

- ¿Ah?... ¿dónde estamos datte bayo? - el kitsune miraba para todos lados viéndose en un amplio lugar donde no había nada más que arena y el colchón claro

- Hmmm... - el moreno toca el colchón - ¿Sabes qué es lo que significa esto?

- ¿Uh?... ¿qué?

El Uchiha le mira con malicia.

- Kakashi-sensei... ¿cuánto dinero vas a sacar del cajero? - volviendo con Sakura y Kakashi

- Eso estoy pensando... - mirando la pantalla - ¿Cuánto valen los boletos Sakura?

- Creo que 300 yens

- Entonces, 300 yens sacaré - aprieta

- ¿Ah?... pero... ¿no me vas a llevar a mi Kakashi-sensei?

- ¿Eh?...oye ¿crees que el dinero me lo regalan? - recibe el dinero y le da la espalda a la chica, claro después de sacar su tarjeta de crédito

- Pero... - lagrimea - Yo también quiero ir al concierto

- Que pena me das Sakura, por eso te dije que ahorraras tu dinero en lugar de comprar tantos regalos para Sasuke sabiendo que esos regalos ni le llegan y se los queda Chouji

- ¿Ah? - abre los ojos al máximo

- Hmm... algo me dice que no debí decir lo último, bueno no importa, nos vemos, voy a comprar mi boleto - y se va dejando a la pobre sola en su soledad

Se escucha música triste, de esa que ponen en los velorios (en los velorios no ponen música).

Entonces la basura al estilo Cenicienta se pone a cantar haciendo que las gaviotas y cuervos se acercaran a escucharla y picotearla por lo mal que canta.

Y volviendo con Sasuke y Naruto.

- Ahh... Sasuke... no... espera... detente datte bayo...

Ajem... decidimos censurar esta parte, oh sí vayamos a ver que hace Kakashi.

- Déme un boleto para el concierto de Sasuke, digo de Sorate

- Lo sentimos señor pero aquí nadie hace conciertos, esta es la zona de perfumería - diciendo esto le echa perfume en la muñeca

- ¡NOOOO!... ¡AAAAAH! - se mira la muñeca - ¡Arde!

- Es una fragancia traída desde Japón

- Pero si estamos en Japón - el sensei queda dudoso

- Oh, pues por eso llega más rápido

- Hey tú, el de la bandana de Konoha - entra al establecimiento el gran y poderoso Sabaku no Gaara

- ¡Oh, buenos días Gaara!

- Ya no es de día - responde el pelirrojo

- Uhm... buen punto, déjame masticarlo - saca un chicle y lo mastica

- ¿Dónde está el cantante Sorate? - pregunta serio Gaara, bueno él siempre está serio

- No sé, esta con Naruto, quizá en un sitio a solas haciendo cosas innombrables, pero claro que eso yo no lo sé por que no los estoy viendo

- Es una buena respuesta, denle un premio

- Sí señor Gaara - sale un vasallo dándole una medalla a Kakashi

Después Gaara mata al vasallo por llamarlo señor puesto que él aun es joven.

- ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! - llega corriendo Sakura alarmada

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?... oh por cierto, no sé si te habías dado cuenta pero unas gaviotas y cuervos te están picoteando

- Eh, sí, gracias... ¡PERO KAKASHI-SENSEI!... ¡SASUKE-KUN!... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! - con lágrimas, sí, por los picoteos

- ¡¿Qué?! - se exalta el sensei - ¡No puede ser! - señala a Gaara - ¡Esa camisa dice "Muerte a los Backstreet Boys", wow, yo quiero una!

- La mandé hacer con unos muy buenos sastres

- Vaya que si les quedó genial, mira, a Nick le pusieron sin cabeza - mirando atento la camisa Kakashi - ¡Mira, mira Sakura!

- Kakashi-sensei... - con muchas más lágrimas que parecía fuente

Unas ocho horas, tres minutos y diez segundos después Sasuke estaba suplantando al cantante Sorate en el escenario de ropa blanca del Palacio de Hierro, sí, fue un éxito y por alguna razón Naruto no podía sentarse, según él decía que era por que desconfiaba de los asientos de arena, aunque Kakashi sospechaba otra cosa, pero bueno esa como diría Doña Chonita, es otra historia.

Ah sí, a Sakura le sacaron los ojos los cuervos y bueno terminó yendo al hospital de la aldea oculta de la Arena, donde decidieron ponerle implantes de ojos, aunque prefirieron no gastar mucho y colocarle unas canicas.

- _...¡DEMONIOS!_ - ni lágrimas le salían ya

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **VIERNES 13**

* * *


	10. Viernes 13

Sasuke VS Sakura

* * *

**VIERNES 13**

Es de noche...

- Cri cri...

Sí, se escuchan los grillitos mientras Naruto junto al equipo 7 paseaban por un gran bosque cerca de un río.

- ¿Escucharon eso? - el sensei se pone alerta

- Sí, tengo hambre y mis tripas no soportan más estar sin comida datte bayo - lagrimea el rubio

- No seas llorón... ¿que no eres hombre? - la Haruno se pone al brinco con Naruto

- Ya Sakura, déjalo en paz – lo defiende el Uchiha

El sensei alza su dedo índice tomando la densidad del viento.

- Acampemos

- ¡¿Qué?! - los shinobis lo miran

- ¡Miren! - señala el sensei - Unas cabañas en medio del bosque cerca del río, que afortunados somos y se ven deshabitadas y totalmente tétricas - sonríe

Naruto temblaba como perro mojado.

- M... mejor... seguimos caminando, no creo que quede tan lejos la aldea oculta de la Mota datte bayo

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – la chica saca una lámpara y con su espantosa cara de monstruo espanta al ojiazul

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Naruto corre más rápido que flash y se mete a una de las cabañas

- Jojo - se ve orgulloso el Hatake - Mira que Naruto es muy valiente, entrando él sólo a esa cabaña tan espantosa

- Será mejor que yo duerma con él - dice de inmediato Sasuke

- Pero... Sasuke-kun, Naruto no necesita que nadie duerma con él

Ya no la estaba escuchando, animado el Uchiha se mete a la cabaña donde entró Naruto revisando sus bolsillos a ver si traía condones.

- Bueno Sakura, parece que de nuevo nos toca a nosotros dos juntos - sonrisa colgate de Kakashi

- Supongo... - triste

- Ah... ¿osea que te parece poca mi presencia?, bien entonces duerme sola - se mete a otra cabaña y cierra con una silla atorada en la puerta por que nos servían los seguros

Momentos después cada quien estaba en la cabaña correspondiente, aunque Sakura ya no alcanzó cabaña así que durmió a la intemperie junto a los moscos y cucarachas.

- ¡ACHUUUUU! - saca un pañuelo de su mochila - Kakashi-sensei es muy cruel dejándome afuera y Sasuke-kun me miró muy feo cuando intenté tocar la puerta de su cabaña...

De pronto se escucha música de que Jason se acerca a matar.

- ¡Waaa! - se esconde de bajo de su pañuelo

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Kakashi...

- Ah que buena onda, en esta cabaña hay televisión a color y además con Sky - mirando canales "interesantes"

Em... bueno y en la cabaña de Sasuke y Naruto...

- Ahh... Naruto, que rico se siente... hmm... aahh...

Ajem, cof cof... mejor vayamos a ver que hace Sakura.

De tras de ella aparece un maléfico, espeluznante y gran Orochimaru, ah sí y trae en sus manos una sierra.

- ¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... ¡Naruto te voy a matar! - asechando a Sakura - ¡Y así el programa dejará de llamarse Naruto y se llamará... OROCHIMARU!... ¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!... ¡Pero yo no soy Naruto! - le lanza su pañuelo

El pañuelo golpea en cámara lenta el rostro pálido de Orochimaru dejándole una cruel marca de... mocos.

- ¡AGH!... ¡ASQUEROSA NIÑA! - enciende la sierra, bueno primero busca un enchufe y la conecta, es que sino esa no enciende

La Haruno temerosa por su insignificante vida corre escapando del terrorífico Orochimaru con sierra eléctrica.

- ¡No irás lejos! - caminando a paso lento la sigue - Ah, carajo, que pesada está la sierra, no puedo correr con ella

Por otro lado...

- Ahh... ¡espera Sasuke!... ¿escuchaste algo datte bayo?

Se escucha el grito de Sakura pidiendo ayuda, e incluso golpea a la puerta de la cabaña.

- Hmmm... no, no escuché nada, debió ser tu imaginación

- Tal vez tienes razón - se sonroja - Bueno... ¿dónde nos quedamos?

Y mientras seguían jugando a las manitas calientes, Sakura seguía pidiendo ayuda.

- ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI AUXILIO! - golpeaba a la puerta de la otra cabaña

Pero Kakashi estaba jetón y además de que tenía el volumen de la telenovela tan alto que no se escuchaban los gritos de Sakura.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!... ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! - sigue corriendo por el bosque

Pero no se esperaba que de pronto se tropezaría con un clip y le daría tiempo a Orochimaru de alcanzarla.

- Ah... ah... - baja la sierra un momento - Caramba que cansancio, dame tiempo no te pares - respirando - Uff, debo hacer más ejercicio, mira que me canso muy rápido

Pero Sakura no se podía levantar aunque quisiera, por que pues le pidieron que no se parara.

- ¡Por favor, no me mates!, soy aun muy joven y hermosa

- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿HERMOSA? AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - le da un ataque de risa

Era el momento perfecto, Sakura escapa de Orochimaru corriendo de nuevo para salvarse.

- Ajajajay...demonios, se me fue, no me queda de otra, ella se lo buscó - saca su celular - ¿Hola?, si, este... ¿me puede traer una Pizza Hawaiana?, sí, aquí al bosque, hey cerca del árbol de manzanas, ok, sí gracias - cuelga - ¡Ahora a continuar!

Así que Orochimaru cargando con trabajo su sierra va tras la pelirrosada andante.

La Haruno que estaba asustada se escondía tras un árbol, esperando no ser encontrada por el asesino.

- Hola... ¿usted pidió una pizza? - un joven en moto se le acerca

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!... ¡NO ME MATES!... ¡TENGO UNA FAMILIA E HIJOS QUE MANTENER! - se hace bolita

- ¿Eh? - el repartidor ni en cuenta

- ¡Aja! - llega Orochimaru - ¡Con que aquí estabas!, te he estado buscando por todos lados, mira que no sabía que esto estaba rodeado de tantos árboles - al repartidor - ¿Cuánto es?

- Oh, son... - ¡trash! lo mata Orochimaru con su sierra ultra filosa y pesada

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!... ¡¿Y A ÉL POR QUÉ LO MATASTE?! - Sakura quedó aterrada

- Por que no tengo para darle propina y así me ahorro la vergüenza, pero ¡eso no interesa!, yo iba a... comerme la pizza ¡pero antes!... ¡TE MATARÉ NIÑA DESGRACIADA QUE ME EMBARRÓ DE MOCOS!

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Orochimaru toma la sierra con una mano y la pizza con la otra, sí, le embarra la pizza en la cara a Sakura y después le corta las manos y las piernas.

- ¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... ¡MUERE!... ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!... ¡SOY MALO, MUY MALO! - música de que Orochimaru es malo, muy malo

A la mañana siguiente el equipo 7 encontró el cuerpo de Sakura.

- ¡Dios!... ¡esto es horrible! - señala Kakashi - Una cucaracha enorme ¡agh! que asco, pero no la piso por que Shino podría enterarse y matarme

- ¡Hey!... ¡Kakashi-sensei!... ¡algo le pasó a Sakura-chan datte bayo! - apunta a la muerta

- Hmmm... le sienta bien el color rojo - dice indiferente el moreno

Le hicieron un hermoso velorio a Sakura... ¿quienes?... pues las cucarachas, por que el equipo 7 se siguió a su misión de llegar a la aldea oculta de la Mota.

Mientras tanto Orochimaru se unió al clan oculto de los Jason y mutilará a muchas chicas como ella, dándole así un premio por la ayuda forestal.

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** IT´S NARUTATION**

* * *


	11. It´s Narutation

Sasuke VS Sakura

* * *

**IT'S NARUTATION**

El destino no es algo insignificante...

A veces es tanta su fuerza de atracción, que no puedes oponerte a sus decisiones, no importa cuanto llores o te enojes...

Tal vez parezca ilógico (y lo más seguro es que sí lo sea) pero es el requisito principal para sentir al máximo el placer del amor...

Una mañana común... o quizá no tanto, estaban un joven rubio y su compañero charlando.

- Hmmm... - el joven Inuzuka observaba atento la letra de una canción - Muy eh... hm... este... antes que nada... ¿qué idioma es?

- ¡Español! - decía el rubio con sus mejillas infladas - Dilo... ¿te gusta o no?

- Pues... - deja la letra de la canción en la mesa de donde estaban sentados - No opinaré hasta no ver la canción completa - mira por la ventana haciéndose el ofendido - Dime Naruto... ¿estás retrasado mental?... ¡eh! no ¡perdón! digo... ¿estás retrasando la canción por alguna razón?

Naruto baja la cabeza en modo de profunda tristeza, aparece un señor tocando el violín de tras de él.

- Es que... vi a unos niños pegándole a una ancianita y... - se suena los mocos con un clinex - ¡Decidí ayudarle!

Escuchándole, Kiba coloca una mirada irónica.

- Y después llegaron los Reyes Magos y te dieron muchos regalos ¿no?

- ¡Sí! - saca un pastel y se lo lanza a la cara

- Lo que tú necesitas es una mascota - dice mientras se limpia la cara

- ¿No querrás decir una novia?

- ¿Eh?... ah sí, una novia

- Hm... pues yo también lo he pensado, pero no sé... ¿que tal si por un milagro encuentro a una persona apuesta en un sitio solitario y me enamoro a primera vista?

- Ajajaja, eso sólo pasa en las novelas

- Sí, tienes razón... - el rubio agacha la mirada con tristeza

Después de una "relajante" charla, el rubio caminaba por las calles solitariamente solas.

- Ah que frío hace, sólo a mi se me ocurre salir sin suéter - en un momento se detuvo mirando a lo lejos, sacó la letra de su canción y la miró - Una novia, después de todo no es tan mala idea, le diré a Kiba que me presente a su herman... a... a... ¡ACHUUUUUU! - se le vuela la hoja de su canción - ¡Ah!... ¡no, espera! - se echa a correr tras la hoja

Naruto se detuvo al ver que su amada hoja había sido sujetada por alguien más, sí, un apuesto chico de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros penetrantes y además un cigarrillo en sus labios.

- _¡Oh no! un extranjero!... aunque no tiene facha de extranjero... quizá no lo sea... ¿o sí?... no sé mucho Inglés, a ver... ¿cómo se decía buenos días?_ - se pensaba el Uzumaki

- ¿Tú haz escrito esto? - el chico extraño miraba al rubio fijamente

- ¿Eh?... pues... sí...

El chico apuesto caminó lentamente hacia el rubio parándose frente a él.

- Peor que de niños de Kinder que no saben escribir, no tienes nada de talento, mejor suicídate o al menos ríndete usuratonkachi - deja ir la hoja con el viento apagando su cigarrillo en la cabeza de Naruto y continua su camino lejos de él

- ¿Ah?... - se tira de rodillas al suelo - ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!... ¡NO TENÍAS DERECHO A DECIR ESO!... ¡EXTRANJERO SIN FACHA DE EXTRANJERO!

Al otro día...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Iruka estaba dándose de golpes contra un muro - ¡LA CANCIÓN AUN NO ESTÁAAAAAAAAAA!... ¡AAAAAAAH!

El rubio estaba rodeado por sombras.

- ¡Naruto! - se le acerca Iruka - Yo... ¡TE MATARÉ! - lo ahorca

- ¡ESPERA IRUKA-SENSEI! - el Inuzuka trata de detenerlo - ¡Si lo matas ya no tendremos quien escriba las canciones y además que las cante!

Segundos después ya todos tranquilos...

- Y eso fue lo que pasó datte bayo...

- Ahora entiendo por que faltaste a clases el Lunes, pero eso no viene al caso Naruto - Kiba le mira molesto - ¡Ibas a decirnos por que no haz terminado la canción!

- ¿Uh?... cierto jeje, lo siento - baja la mirada

Le miran fijamente esperando respuesta.

- Un tipo que no tenía pinta de extranjero aunque creo que lo era, me causó mucho miedo y no es todo... ¡me la vio!

Se sorprenden al escuchar eso, que digo se sorprendieron, casi se les salen los ojos.

- ¡¿Te la vio?! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Y dijo que peor que de los niños de Kinder y que me rindiera - lagrimeando

En blanco Iruka y Kiba no se imaginaban que había sucedido y sus mentes voladoras como el gato pensaban cosas feas y cochinas.

- ¿Verdad que eso fue cruel?

- Pero ¿cómo?, Naruto nunca pensé que fueras de "esos" y bueno ¿le cobraste? - el Inuzuka trataba de animar a su compañero

- ¿Eh?... ¿de qué hablas? - alza una ceja el rubio

- ¿Pues que fue lo que te vio? - pregunta Iruka para salir de dudas

- Que más... ¡la letra de la canción!

- Aahh... ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... cof cof... - mira a otro lado

- ¿Sólo por eso no continuaste la canción?... bah, no seas perdedor Naruto, la gente que aparenta ser extranjera pero no lo es y viceversa siempre hacen esos comentarios hirientes - responde más claro Kiba

- Pero...

- ¡Ya, olvídalo!

Entonces Naruto caminaba por la calle rumbo a su casa...

- _Es que no puedo...por que ese extranjero que no era extranjero...era muy guapo, además... _- mira el cielo suspirando -_ El desgraciado me quemó con su cigarrillo_

Mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, además de que estaba lloviendo y Naruto olvidó su paraguas, alcanzó a escuchar a un señora.

- Mira ese coche hija, parece de alguien que aparenta ser extranjero, aunque quizá no lo sea, tiene los vidrios arriba y está oscuro, la verdad no sé ni lo que digo

- ¡¿Qué?! - Naruto voltea la mirada hacia el auto - ¡Debe ser él! - corre como loco saltando la bardita para entrar al trafico y pararse delante del camino del automóvil - ¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

. . ¡POUK! . .

Se ve a Naruto sobre el cofre del coche con los ojos en forma de espiral.

- ¡¿Qué te crees que haces mocoso?! - el dueño del coche sale reclamando y además éste era un tipo bajito de cabello pelirrojo

- Caramba... y ni siquiera era él... - lágrimas corren por sus mejillas

- Ja, usuratonkachi

- ¿Ah? - voltea rápidamente

El chico apuesto de cabello azulado con facha de no ser extranjero le miraba desde más atrás, sí, su auto estaba tras del que había chocado contra Naruto.

- Sube al auto idiota - dijo al momento de subir él

- Ah... ¡sí! - corre con su herida sangrando y se sube así que el chico se arranca

- ¡AAAAAAAH!... ¡MALDITOS! - el señor bajito corrió tantito tras el coche pero se cansó - No me pagó el rayón del coche... desgraciado, y manchó de sangre mi cofre

Y así se encontraban dentro del departamento del apuesto moreno.

- ¿Hm? - le mira el moreno al rubio que estaba sentado en su sala - Toma, una toalla para que seques el sillón que me lo mojas - le lanza la toalla en la mera cara

- Ouh... - seca el sofá en el que estaba sentado

El apuesto moreno tomó una cerveza de su refrigerador y miraba al rubio fijamente sin decir nada.

- ¿Tienes algo contra mí? - dice el rubio

- ¡Sí, por tu culpa choqué el coche del tipo bajito y casi me cobra el rayón!

- ¡No me refiero a eso!

- ¿Hmm?

Naruto baja la mirada.

- Ayer en la noche nos vimos en el parque

- ¿Ayer?.. hmmm... no, no recuerdo

- ¡¿AH?!... ¡PERO SI FUE AYER!... ¡AYER! - casi se le lanzaba encima

El moreno coloca una sonrisa colgate.

- Te afectó mucho el comentario que hice a tu canción deprimente ¿cierto?

- Sí... - baja la cabeza - ¿uh? - alza la mirada - ¡DIJISTE QUE NO RECORDABAS!

- Jo, vamos, si te digo que Santa Claus existe ¿me crees?

- Grr...

Mientras tanto...

- ¡Sancho! - aparece Iruka

- ¿Eh?... ¡desgraciado!... ¡¿cómo que sancho?! - toma el teléfono y le marca a su esposa - ¡Pobre de ella si me engaña!

- Eh... jefe, perdóneme, ¡de verdad que otro día le traigo el demo!

Orochimaru mira fijamente a Iruka.

- No, lo siento Iruka-sensei, pero voy a firmar con ASKO

- ¡Pero jefe!

- ¡RASENGAN! - Naruto pasa por la pared con un demo en sus manos muy agitado

- ¡Naruto! - Iruka sentía que se desmayaba

Orochimaru aplaude.

- ¡Ajajaja!... aplaudo por que me acordé de un chiste, aunque en realidad no sé por que carajo aplaudo - deja de aplaudir - Pero bueno, aceptaré el demo por que el chiquillo se ve interesante aunque no me interesa, bien pues ya lárguense

En otro lado...

- ¡Felicidades! Naruto no creí que de verdad lo lograras pero me sorprendes - sonríe Kiba

- Hmmm... sí - comiendo Ramen - Pero sabes, lo más curioso ñam...es que me inspiré después de que volví a ver al extranjero sin facha de extranjero ñam...

- Estás enamorado - asegura el Inuzuka

- Aghj.. - se atraganta con el Ramen

- No dejas de hablar de ese tipo, acéptalo estás enamorado de él

Ya después de lograr pasarse el Ramen a brincos por no comprar un refresco.

- Pues... em... no creo, los dos somos hombres

- ¿Y qué?...no puedes elegir de quien te enamoras, pero bueno y... ¿cómo se llama el romeo? - sonrisa burlona de parte de Kiba

- Pues... - baja la cabeza y pone cara de "¡oh no!" - No le pregunté

Caída anime.

- ¡Miren! - señala Iruka la televisión - Es mi programa favorito "la oreja", cuentan muchos chismes allí

- ¡AAAAAAAH! - señala la televisión Naruto

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? - le mira curioso Kiba

- ¡Yo también veo ese programa! - sonríe alegre

Caída anime de nuevo.

Pero en la televisión estaban entrevistando a alguien, sí era el apuesto moreno que hacia suspirar a Naruto.

- ¡Es él!

- Hmm... Sasuke Uchiha, es un novelista y es muy popular con las mujeres

- Entonces... es popular...

- Pero bueno, sabes donde vive, así que no importa, ve y ¡decláratele!... ¡anda aquí te espero!

- ¡Sí!

Naruto sale corriendo de allí directo hacia la casa de su amado mientras Iruka casi se vuelve a desmayar por que vio una cucaracha.

- ¡Oh! una tienda de rosquillas - Naruto se detiene a comprar

Mientras tanto en la casa de Uchiha Sasuke...

- ¿Por qué?... respóndeme Sasuke... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!...¡¿POR QUÉ?! - Anko preguntaba a todo volumen al moreno

- Ahh...como fastidias, deja de preguntar que ya te dije que no te responderé

- Es que... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué el cielo es azul?... ¿por qué las llaman rosas si son rojas?... ¿por qué vuelan los pájaros? - aun la mujer seguía insistiendo

- Pero que bien... molestas

El moreno sale del departamento dirigido a la salida para dejar de escucharla y ¡oh sorpresa! afuera se topa con un Naruto a punto de tocar el timbre.

- ¿Hm?... - le mira fijamente colocando en su rostro una sonrisa - ¿Es que acaso necesitabas volver a verme con urgencia?

- ¡Te equivocas! - decía el rubio apenado y escupiendo la rosquilla que estaba comiéndose - Yo vine aquí por que...

- ¡SASUKEEEEE! - sale Anko a la vista - ¿Uh?... - mira a Naruto - ¿Quién es este niño?

- Hoy tengo una cita con él - el moreno en segundos estaba abrazando a Naruto

- ¿Eh? - el kitsune estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el Uchiha le metió una de las rosquillas del paquete a la boca - ¡MMM!

- ¿Insinúas que "ese" es más importante que yo? - se veía ofendida la modesta Anko

- Sí y de hecho tiene la misma edad que yo - responde enseguida el moreno

- Idiota... - se va triste y desconsolada

Y ya que vio el moreno que Anko se fue de allí, suelta a Naruto.

- ¡Puh! - escupe la rosquilla - ¡Hey!..cof cof... ¡¿qué fue todo eso datte bayo?!

- Olvídalo niño y bueno... ¿a qué haz venido? - arquea su ceja mirándole atentamente

- ¿Ah?... - se sonroja el pequeño rubio - Pues yo...

- Déjalo así, ya sé que me amas y que tienes sueños eróticos conmigo en las noches - dice fríamente el moreno - Pero no me interesas - se mete dirigiéndose al elevador

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!... ¡Espera! - lo persigue - ¡¿CUÁNDO DIJE QUE TENÍA SUEÑOS ERÓTICOS CONTIGO?!... por que ese era mi secreto... quizá lo dije un día que estaba borracho... - detiene la puerta del elevador antes de que se cierre - ¡AAAAAAH!... ¡pero!... ¡escucha!... ¡no quiero que vayas a mi concierto!

- ¿Hmm?... nunca me mencionaste ningún concierto - el moreno sigue con su mirada fría - ¿Dónde va a ser?

- ¿Eh?, pues...en Zeppa Tokyo

- Wao, allí fue el concierto de Michel Jackson el año pasado

- Jeje, sí... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!... ¡PERO TE DIGO QUE NO VAYAS!... ¡NO VAYAS!... ¡NO VAYAAAAAAAAS! - casi se queda sin voz de tanto grito

- Hmm... ya veremos, quizá al final vaya a escondidas y no te enteres, a menos que tengas mirada láser y me veas entre tanta gente

- Pero... ¿por qué?... ¿POR QUÉ?... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!... - el rubio mira molesto al moreno - ¡Dime!... ¡¿POR QUÉ EL CIELO ES AZUL?!...

- Agh... - mirada amenazante - "¿Por qué?...¿por qué?..."

De pronto el Uchiha hace que el rubio quede dentro del elevador junto con él, las puertas se cierran y va acercándose lentamente hacia el joven rubio de una forma sensual y atrevida.

- Tú y esa mujer hacen las mismas preguntas - el moreno lo acorrala - Y tú dime... ¿por qué no quieres que vaya a tu concierto?... ¿por qué venías comiendo rosquillas?... ¿por qué hueles a shampoo barato? - mirada fija – Bueno, ya no interesa, eres un usuratonkachi - le besa en los labios al rubio con profundidad

Y se ve como el arete de la oreja de Sasuke se mueve.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **IT'S NARUTATION, PARTE 2**

* * *


	12. It´s Narutation, Parte 2

SASUKE VS SAKURA

* * *

**IT´S NARUTATION, PARTE 2**

El arete de la oreja de Sasuke se mueve al compás de la canción de "La Macarena"

- ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!... ¡Basta! - aparece Sakura interrumpiendo el beso, separándolos inmediatamente - ¡No soporto más ver esto!

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - pregunta molesto el Uchiha

- Soy... eh... ¡la vecina! y ¡no me gusta ver como hacen esto! - señala a Naruto - ¡Es un hombre!

- Ooh, que gran descubrimiento... ¿te aplaudo? - el moreno estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- ¡No, no!, quiero decir, los dos son hombres y no es correcto que entre ustedes haya algo

- Eso es verdad - Naruto sale corriendo del lugar

Ahora Sasuke estaba molesto, se le había escapado el muchachito guapo por culpa de la desgreñada vecina con tubos.

- ¡Ah!... ¡olvidé quitarme los tubos, que vergüenza! - comienza a quitárselos

- ¿Y bien Doña Florinda?... ¿feliz de que me hayas dejado sin cena esta noche? - le mira molesto

- Aun podría yo invitarte a cenar a un restaurante caro y... - ya estaba hablando sola

Mientras tanto el pobre Naruto corría con lágrimas en sus ojos, ah no, esperen es que está lloviendo, bueno, corría pisando charcos y manchando su pantalón nuevo y además que era blanco, ni el mejor jabón de polvo le ayudará a quitar la mancha.

Después de un escándalo que nadie entendió, el Uzumaki entró a casa de su amigo sin permiso.

- ¡Aaah!... ¡un ratero! - Kiba golpea con un bate a Naruto - Hmmm... curioso, ese ratero se parece a Naruto

Después de un rato, Naruto reaccionó.

- Dios... ¿dónde estoy?

- En mi casa - el Inuzuka le mira - ¿Se puede saber por qué entraste a mi casa a robar?

- Pero Kiba, yo no entré a robar, ¡quería consuelo! - lagrimea

- ¡Ok, ya entendí!, pero deja de llorar ¡que la alfombra es persa! - le seca las lágrimas con papel de baño – Lo siento, se me terminaron los clinex, es que hoy era el final de la novela

- Bueno, deja te cuento lo que me pasó Kiba - pone cara de perro mojado - Fui a declarármele a Sasuke, aunque creo que nunca lo hice; bueno el caso es que el maldito no me quiso decir por qué el cielo es azul, y además salió una mujer de su casa que quizá sea su hermana por que se parecen pero ¡no! seguro que es una amante y por eso la hizo que se fuera utilizándome como excusa, sí

- Cálmate, respira y cuenta hasta 10 - le da un vaso con leche - Necesitas ver a un psicólogo, pero antes de que vayas debes ver a Sasuke y decirle lo que sientes por él

- ¡No puedo!, le dije que no fuera a mi concierto, pero seguro que va

- ¿Lo invitaste al concierto?... ¡¿al de dónde ASKO cantará y nosotros sólo recibiremos los abrigos?! - Kiba se levanta molesto - No puedo creerlo, quedamos que no íbamos a promocionar su concierto para que nadie fuera

Naruto agacha la cabeza, sintiéndose como un piojo oculto entre el pelo de una morsa.

- No era esa mi intención, se me escapó sin querer, además de que él no usa abrigo, quizá ni vaya

- Naruto, tú nunca vas a cambiar

- Pero eso no es todo, después apareció una mujer fachuda con tubos en la cabeza

- Será plomero

- No, no, tubos del cabello, parecía Doña Florinda

- Ajajajajaja ¿y le dijiste que querían una tacita de café?

- Ajajajajaja, no se me ocurrió... ¡Pero espera! escucharme, que entonces nos interrumpió mientras Sasuke me besaba y metía su mano debajo de mi pantalón

- ¡Dios!... ¡¿qué haz dicho?! Naruto no es posible que no le hayas dicho a esa mujer tan buen chiste

- Sí, lo lamento... ¡pero oye! ¿me escuchaste?

- Ah sí, que te besó, te metió mano ¿y luego?

Después de contarle toda la historia, pasaron los días como un estornudo y llegó el día del concierto de los ASKO.

- Por favor Naruto, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas - decía Iruka a su pupilo - Debes tener cuidado con la gente extraña, no recojas abrigos de cualquier persona que te salude, no, aléjate de ellos y dile a quien más confianza le tengas

- Sí

- ¡Hey! - llega corriendo Kiba - Lamento la tardanza, ¿ya comenzó?

- Aun no; quizá por que escondiste los instrumentos para que no pudieran tocar

- Sí Naruto, seguro que cuando canten a capela sufrirán el destierro del público; por cierto invité a mi hermana para que salgas a una cita con ella terminando esto, ya sabes, para que conozcas chicas y te olvides del Uchiha y de la tipa con tubos

- No Kiba, yo creo que es fácil olvidarme de Sasuke, pero esa mujer... era tan fea, creo que no podré olvidarme de su rostro tan fácil

Pero lo que Naruto nunca sospechó era que Sasuke sí iría al concierto.

- Idiota... ¿qué haces vendiendo boletos en el metro? - le mira fijamente - ¿No ibas a estar en el concierto?

- Sí, es que me dijo Kiba que me deshiciera de los boletos que quedaban para que nadie más fuera y los ando vendiendo aquí

- ¿Eres tonto o qué? si los vendes entonces la gente irá

- Diablos… ¡y a buena hora me dices!

- Como sea ¿no tienes algo que decirme?

- Sí... - agacha la mirada y después la levanta decidido - ¿Qué haces en el metro?

- Pues, no sé, no me gusta el natto y los dulces

- Eso lo explica todo ¡Te amo Sasuke! - el rubio se lanza a él y lo besa

- Y yo a ti imbécil

- Me llamo Naruto

- Da igual

Aparece Sakura de nuevo.

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! - música de bruja de cuento - ¡No permitiré que estén juntos!

- ¡Oh no! - señala Naruto - ¡La mujer fea de los tubos!

- Yo, Haruno Sakura, arriesgaré mi vida por que ustedes dos no terminen juntos en este capítulo del fic

- ¿Ah sí?... ¿serías capaz de lanzarte a un río atada a una roca? - el Uchiha la subestima

- ¡Claro que sí, ahora verás! - se amarra a una roca y se lanza a un río - ¡Ahí madre!

Después de un año Naruto y Sasuke fueron a Chungantongo del Muerto, allá donde aceptaban el matrimonio entre hombres y fueron felices por siempre.

Mientras tanto Sakura... en el otro mundo Dios no la quería y la mandó con el diablo, pero como el diablo tampoco la quería comenzó la discusión entre Dios y el Diablo por ver quien se quedaba con ella.

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **BAILANDO CON LA MÁS FEA**

* * *


	13. Bailando con la más Fea

SASUKE VS SAKURA

* * *

**BAILANDO CON LA MÁS FEA**

En la aldea oculta de Konoha se decidió que habría un baile por el festejo de que Tsunade ha pagado una de sus deudas después de varios años.

- Ay no, no sé que ponerme - miraba su armario repleto de vestidos rosas la Haruno - Quiero algo que diga "eres hermosa y la mejor de todas, no te preocupes Sasuke-kun es tuyo" jojojo

Mientras en otra casa no muy lejana a la de la Sakura.

- Hoy seré la reina de la fiesta, no hay duda, Sasuke-kun se fijará en mí a como dé lugar - la Yamanaka estaba casi en el mismo plan que la Haruno, sólo que sus vestimentas eran más variadas - Sakura se morirá de envidia cuando me vea bailando con Sasuke-kun

Cambiando de casa, a una un poco más lejana.

- Ñam ñam, el Ramen de hoy está delicioso... ¿será por que me lo hizo Hinata datte bayo? - el rubio estaba pensando en cosas muy importantes y ni se acordaba del baile - No sé por que Hinata siempre se preocupa por mí, pareciera que le gusto jajaja pero no, sé que eso no es cierto - y continua comiéndose su Ramen

Otra vez cambiamos de casa, pues sí, ya parece que somos reporteros espiando a los artistas.

- Esta noche será muy cargada, estoy casi seguro, no, estoy MUY seguro de que las chicas me van a estar fastidiando como nunca - el vengador del clan Uchiha ya se hacía una idea de cómo se le tirarían como perras en celo sus fans - Me pregunto si Naruto irá al baile ese... hmmm...

Dando o no dando, mientras pensaban todos los jóvenes (menos Naruto que se preocupaba más por que no se le enfriara su Ramen) como ir vestidos al baile, Tsunade estaba muy ocupada preparando todo para su festejo.

- Shizune no se te olvide llamar a unos mariachis para que me canten la de "La reina" - presumía la Hokage mientras descansaba, es decir, trabajaba arduamente

- Pero Tsunade-sama, los mariachis aquí no existen y la canción se llama "El rey"

- Da igual, quiero entonces que llames al mejor cantante de todo el país del Fuego, es un día muy especial y quiero que vengan hasta los Kages a festejar conmigo

- Ya ni en su cumpleaños hizo todo esto... - susurra Shizune

- Ah, dile a Gai que ni se le ocurra sacar su armónica y ponerse a cantar blus cuando esté distraída, que lo mando a recoger la & del drenaje con las manos por un mes completo

- Sí, Tsunade-sama

- Incluso dile a Orochimaru que lo invito a mi fiesta, para que no se sienta desplazado y a Jiraiya dile que no venga

Shizune anotaba claramente todo lo que la festejada pedía.

Mientras tanto...

- Oye Naruto ¿cómo piensas ir vestido al baile de la noche? - pregunta el Inuzuka interesado a su compañero

- ¿Uh?... ¿baile?... ¿cuándo?

- ¡¿Qué?!, si serás idiota... ¿cómo que no sabes?...esta noche habrá un baile especial por un festejo a Hokage-sama

- ¿Y eso?... ¿no me digas que es el cumpleaños de la vieja Tsunade?...hmm...¿cuántos años cumplirá?... ¡Jaja serán unos 300 datte bayo!

- Te equivocas Naruto tonto - la rubia Ino aparece junto con Sakura

- Eres tan ignorante Naruto; hoy es el día más importante del año, bueno, eso creo, el caso es que esta noche Sasuke-kun bailará conmigo y me pedirá que me case con él - aire de presumida de parte de la Haruno

- Jajajajaja pero que graciosa eres Sakura-Frentona; querrás decir que YO seré la estrella de esta noche y Sasuke-kun se volverá loco por mí cuando me vea

- No te confíes Ino-Cerda, esta frente amplia no está de adorno, verás como Sasuke-kun la besará en tu presencia

- Ehh... ¿por qué siempre discuten por Sasuke? al menos deberían darse cuenta de que no es el único chico de Konoha - las mejillas del Uzumaki se inflan

- Como si eso importara - dicen al mismo tiempo las dos

- Mejor no las hagas enojar Naruto, podrían morderte - se acerca a la conversación el muy "entusiasmado" Shikamaru - Mira que ya Ino me mordió una vez por decir que Sasuke no era más que del montón, vaya que las mujeres son problemáticas

- Estoy de acuerdo chomp chomp... – hace acto de presencia el ya conocido Chouji apoyando a su amigo como es costumbre - Pero seguro esta noche no tendremos pareja, Sasuke se quedará con todas las chicas del condado

- Dirás de la aldea - molesto el Uzumaki enciende sus ojos con fuego - Como detesto que Sasuke siempre se salga con la suya, lo maldigo por estar tan guapo y bien proporcionado

Todos miran a Naruto al escuchar eso salir de su boca.

- Em... lo último sólo me lo imagino, no es que lo haya visto ni nada por el estilo... ¡es decir! no es que me lo imagine, sólo este...

- Déjalo así, no queremos saber de tu vida privada - reflejaba ya una gota Kiba por tanta explicación sin sentido

Y al fin llegó la esperada noche.

Aparecen los chicos y las chicas muy bañados, arreglados y perfumados.

Ino con un escote que más que verse atractiva parecía que va a pararse en una esquina a trabajar. Sakura con un vestido abierto por las piernas que insinuaba "abiertas por si pega". Y las demás chicas formales, no se veían mal.

- Que concurrencia la de esta noche ¿no lo cree así Tsunade-sama?

- Shizuke, he dado en el blanco - señala la Hokage un tablero - ¡Felicítame!

- Tsunade-sama... ¡¿me está escuchando lo que le digo?!

- ¿Eh?, sí, yo también creo que Kakashi se ve raro con smoking

- Pero yo no dije... ah, olvídelo - se rinde la subordinada

- Oye Kiba, ¡mira, mira! - animado Naruto señala a Sakura - ¿No te parece la cosa más linda de toda la noche?

- Pues te diré, he visto mejores - mirando a Hinata a lo lejos

Y contando el tiempo o más bien a la gente, llega el tan esperado Uchiha Sasuke, oyéndose en el fondo su clásica música de entrada.

Turu ru ru (insisto, que buenos están mis efectos de sonido)

- Oh no, la música de Sasuke, seguro que ya llegó, que coraje

- ¿Se habrá puesto de acuerdo con el DJ? - una duda intrigante la del chico Inu

Las chicas gritaban como si hubiera llegado Brad Pitt a la fiesta, desenfrenadas corrían hacia él (sin tocarlo por que se enfada) tratando de llamar su atención, muchas en pose de "tómame papacito" y otras que hasta se encueraban para que las mirara, pero como es claro, el muy apuesto Uchiha no miraba a ninguna de esas chicas sin chiste ni vida.

- ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? - molesto el moreno con sus ojos cerrados daba una indirecta bastante directa para ver si se quitaba de encima algunas de esas niñas sin oficio

Pero no era fácil, así como los perros entierran los huesos por instinto, las fans son fans por instinto.

La perspectiva mirada del guapísimo moreno vio a quien buscaba, sí, encontró a su angelito naranja. Y caminando tranquilo llegó hasta donde estaban Kiba y Naruto charlando.

- Hola tonto... ¿por qué tan sólo? - en pose marca "Uchiha"

- ¿Sólo? - preguntó el Inuzuka ofendido

Una mirada amenazante de Sasuke hizo ver a Kiba que tenía sed y se fue a servirse algo de ponche.

- Como decía... ¿por qué tal sólo Naruto?

- Por que espantaste a Kiba, pero bueno, ¿ya viste?, esta noche las chicas están muy atractivas, que envidia me das Sasuke, quisiera que al menos Sakura me hiciera ojitos

- Creeme, esos "ojitos" tienen lagañas, mejor vamos a dar una vuelta, que voy a enseñarte que mis "ojitos" son aun mejores que los de Sakura - tomando de la muñeca a Naruto se lo llevó lejos de la concurrencia

Por otro lado Sakura e Ino seguían discutiendo por quien se veían más guapa y podría conquistar a Sasuke, cosa que ninguna lograría.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! Llegó el mariachi - señala emocionada Shizune

- Oh, ¡que bien, que me cante la del Titanic!

Sí, el mariachi llegó pero no era un mariachi común y corriente, no, era nada más y menos que Antonio Banderas y en lugar de guitarra traía un arma.

- ¡Arriba las manos las feas!

Levantan las manos las fans de Sasuke, incluidas Ino y Sakura claro.

- Me contrató un hombre secreto, que es tan secreto que secretamente me dijo que las matase en secreto - más claro que el agua no pudo ser - Así que, hasta la vista babies

Antonio Banderas disparó perfectamente dando al blanco a todas las fans fastidiosas de Sasuke. Viendo ya en el área de las vivas, solamente a Sakura e Ino que estaban abrazadas entre sí.

- Para ustedes un trato especial - saca una navaja de afeitar - Sufrirán a la hora de morir mientras canto la del Titanic

Así es, entonces mientras mataba cruelmente a las dos super fans de Sasuke y cantaba la muy conocida canción de "My heart will go on"; Tsunade estaba muy alegre pues esa canción le recordaba a Leonardo, su ídolo del cine.

- Oye Temari, que bueno que me obligaste a venir, ha sido la fiesta más movida a la que haya ido - el agradecido Gaara miraba a su hermana con muchos ánimos, claro que no se le notaban en su seria cara, pero por dentro se sentía feliz de ver tanta sangre correr en el suelo

Y claro, en lo que asesinaban por allá, Sasuke hacía aprender a Naruto su nombre, haciéndolo repetirlo una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez... oh sí, se ve bastante divertido eso.

Acabó siendo una hermosa fiesta, y los fuegos artificiales se veían deslumbrantes esa noche.

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** INFIELES**

* * *


	14. Infieles

SASUKE VS SAKURA

* * *

**INFIELES**

Aparece en escena la inigualable y modesta Anko.

- Buenas noches damas y caballeros, hoy les presento un caso dentro de mi nuevo programa llamado "Infieles", donde si usted sospecha de que le estén engañando, sea su marido o su esposa, novio o novia, amante, etc., nosotros lo descubriremos, lo mostraremos en público y le cobraremos por todos los gastos, pero bueno, eso no lo vamos a discutir ahora, primero que nada veamos el caso de nuestra primera clienta, la cual para ocultar su identidad llamaremos como "persona x"

En escena se puede ver a Sakura con reboso y bolsa de mano.

- Buenas, "persona x", me informan que usted tiene problemas, sospecha que su compañero de equipo, el cual no es su pareja, le engaña, ¿es eso verdad? - acerca el micrófono a la cara de la chica

- Así es Anko-sensei, sospecho el que Sasuke-kun me engaña con alguien más, quien espero no sea la maldita de Ino-Cerda, por que, ¡la mato, la mato y la mato!

- Sí, sí, ahora calla niña, déjame hablar - le arrebata el micrófono y continua con una sonrisa sincera y amable la modesta Anko - Como podrán ver nuestra clienta está muy desconsolada, con un vibrador solamente como su acompañante nocturno, pero hoy, así es damas y caballeros, hoy descubriremos si realmente Sasuke la engaña

Se muestra una fotografía de Sasuke a la cámara.

- Este es Sasuke Uchiha, al cual para ocultar su identidad llamaremos como "persona y", ajem... bueno, Sakura ¡es decir! "persona x" tenemos los resultados de búsqueda de algún tipo de amante o engaño por parte de Sas... la "persona y"

- ¿En serio?... ¿y qué fue lo que descubrieron?

- Descubrimos que efectivamente no le gusta ni el natto ni los dulces, también el que quiere matar a su hermano mayor Itachi... ¡es decir! a un tipo desconocido del cual no sabemos nada

- Aja, ¿y?... ¿me engaña o no?

- Ah, sobre eso, sí, parece ser que sí te engaña

- ¡Noooooooooooooooo! - llora tanto que parece río

- Así es, él te engaña y ahora mostraremos esas imágenes en público para hacerte quedar mal y poner en vergüenza a tu familia y amigos que te conocen

Sale ante las cámaras una escena "xxx" de Sasuke y Naruto.

- ¡Por Dios! - la Haruno queda boca abierta

- Sí, decidimos no censurar nada, para que la vergüenza fuera más grande y también para que nos aumentara el rating

Las escenas eran más fuertes cada vez, Sasuke y Naruto se veían en todo tipo de zonas, posiciones y muchas más cosas innombrables.

- Lamentamos decirte "persona x" que no solo eso tenemos que mostrarte, son varias películas que se tomaron de diferentes sitios y hoteles, no sé si quieras seguir viéndolos o quizá regalárnoslos para venderlos en el mercado negro a buen precio

- ¡Buaaaaaa! No quiero ver más, es suficiente ¡dejen de torturarme! - vestida como la viuda negra

- Esta bien - detienen las escenas y las sacan del aire - Ahora, antes de que termine el programa, sabemos donde está Sasu... la "persona y" en este momento ¿qué quieres hacer? - la modesta Anko acerca de nuevo el micrófono a la joven

- Quiero verlo y enfrentarlo - con una luz deslumbrándola

- De acuerdo, subamos a la bicicleta y vayamos a donde está ahora el engañador

Ya todos arriba de una bicicleta con diablitos, se adentran a la aldea oculta de Konoha, donde en realidad ya se encontraban, pero bueno, llegando así a la casa de Sasuke, irrumpiendo en propiedad privada, entraron todos los camarógrafos, seguidos por la atractiva y modesta Anko, ah sí y Sakura.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – entra casi rompiendo la puerta

Se ve a Naruto saliendo de bajo de las sabanas.

- ¿Ah? - el rubio estaba desconcertado

- ¡Naruto!... ¡¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí, y en la cama de Sasuke-kun?! - gritando y escupiendo la Haruno se expresa ante su rabia

- ¡Sakura-chan! lo puedo explicar, es que yo... ¡vine a traerle a Sasuke un libro que me prestó!

- Hmmm... bastante convincente - lo admitió la modesta Anko - Pero ya lo sabemos

- ¿Lo saben?

- Sí, todo

- ¿Todo?

- Así es, no hay nada que no sepamos

- ¿Nada que no sepan?

- ¡CARAJO, DEJA DE PREGUNTAR LO QUE TE ACABO DE DECIR!

- Lo siento... - se esconde el rubio avergonzando - ¡Pero es mentira!... ¡yo no me acuesto con Sasuke!

Y el chico nombrado hace su aparición, bajo la música que le corresponde.

Turu ru ru ru turu turu (Efectos de sonido inigualables)

- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? - el Uchiha hace presencia con un pantalón solamente, sin playera - ¿Es que ya nadie puede acostarse con su rubio favorito en privado?

- ¡Sasuke!... ¡diles que no te acuestas conmigo!

Los camarógrafos se acercan acosando a Sasuke con la cámara.

- Sasuke Uchiha, también llamado "persona y" ¿admites que engañas a Sakura Haruno, también llamada "persona x" y además que te acuestas con Naruto Uzumaki, conocido ahora como la "persona z"? - aparición en cámara de la protagonista de la serie, osea la modesta Anko

- ¿Eh? - un Uchiha desconcertado

- Oigan...el protagonista soy yo - hace puchero el Uzumaki

- ¡Calla!... entonces, ¡admítelo Sasuke!

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – se ve a la "esposa en luto" con el moco colgando - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿De qué hablan? - empuja a todos fuera de su casa - Largo, no vengan a irrumpir a mi hogar sin siquiera tocar la puerta y además vendiéndome galletas de explorador

Anko guarda las galletas.

- Entonces, dinos Sasuke - con vestimenta de reportera del canal de las estrellas - ¿Naruto y tú piensan formalizar su relación?... ¿piensan tener hijos en el futuro?

- ¡Basta!... ¡Largo de aquí! - les cierra la puerta en la cara

Fuera de la casa del Uchiha menor estaban todos con vestimenta de niños exploradores.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero parece que haz perdido a tu compañero de equipo que nunca fue tu novio

- ¡No puede ser! - sigue llorando, tomando el micrófono y hablando ante la cámara - ¡Yo te amo Sasuke-kun, por favor no me dejes sin antes tenerme!

- ¡Maldita, no me robes cámara que soy la protagonista! - la modesta Anko se lanza a golpear a Sakura

Y después de eso... Kakashi va a visitar a la Haruno al hospital, lo cual ya es costumbre.

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **NARUTO, LA PELICULA QUE NUNCA SALIÓ EN ESCENA**

* * *


	15. Naruto, la película que nunca salió

Sasuke VS Sakura

* * *

**NARUTO, LA PELICULA QUE NUNCA SALIÓ EN ESCENA**

La aldea oculta de Konoha estaba cubierta por cámaras y luces.

- Haremos la película que cambiará el futuro de esta aldea "y de mi cartera" - se le escuchó decir a la Hokage Tsunade vestida de director escenográfico

- Listo Hokage-sama, le he traído varias ideas - el profesor Iruka con finta de escritor mal pagado llegaba emocionado con su noticia

- De acuerdo Iruka, entonces, dime cuales son esas ideas que me harán rica

- Bien, primero pensé en algo un poco dramático, sobre una princesa que vivía en un reino donde no existía la primavera y tan solo había nieve y luego...

- No, no me gusta, esa idea me suena a como si Naruto fuera a entrar por un tunel perseguido por un tren y suena aburrido, no creo que a nadie le interese

- Em...esta bien - tira esas hojas y saca otras - ¿Qué le parece esta?, consiste en que Shikamaru, Sakura y Naruto van tras una mascota perdida, pero en el camino son atacados por ciertas criaturas de...

- ¡No!... pero que aburrido, eso me suena a que un chico llamado por ejemplo, no sé, digamos Temujin, estará confundido y Naruto como siempre le salvará y lo hará ir por el buen camino, vamos Iruka, eso no gusta, dame algo bueno

- Sí Hokage-sama...- tira otra vez las hojas y saca otras - También pensé en que Sakura, Naruto y Lee fueran junto con Kakashi-sensei a una misión donde involucrados con animales de...

- Iruka... eres malo escribiendo guiones de película - con decepción Tsunade echa a volar todas las hojas de las ideas de Iruka - ¡Esto no es bueno, esto no pega, esto no deja dinero!

Llega Kakashi con su libro de Icha Icha Paradise.

- ¡ESO ES!, algo pervertido, con acción y sangre

- ¿Sangre?

- ¡Shizune, prepara a los actores, he tenido una idea genial para la película que cambiará al mundo!

Momentos después...

- Los actores están listos Tsunade-sama

- Bien hecho Shizune, ahora sólo queda... - alza su brazo derecho apuntando al cielo - ¡Luces!... ¡cámara!... ¡acción!

Se ve en escena a una linda e inofensiva muchacha.

- Hey... ¿por qué tengo que ser yo quien vista de chica datte bayo?... - se podía observar al rubio con vestido corto

- Por que nadie más tenía unas piernas tan encantadoras como las tuyas, para lucir bien ese vestido - respondió el moreno con tono de perversión

- ¡Basta de charla!

Y las luces se apagaron, comienza la primera escena de la película de Naruto.

Aparecen Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi.

- ¡Debemos rescatar a Naruto! - Sasuke fue el que soltó la primera línea

- Es verdad, pero yo no puedo acompañarles chicos - expresó el sensei con una mala actuación - Debo ir a una misión importante de extenso contenido "xxx" que ningun niño puede ver - y dicho eso desaparece

- Sakura, sólo nosotros podemos rescatar a Naruto, de las garras de... de... - sonido de fondo de orochimaru - ¡De Orochimaru!

Entonces Sakura y Sasuke sobre aquellas ramas falsas hechas con cartón, se dirigían hacia el escondite de Orochimaru.

- Eh... - susurra Iruka a la Hokage - ¿Por qué no utilizamos ramas de árboles reales Hokage-sama?

- Son muy caras

- ...¿Caras?

Volviendo a la película.

- Hemos llegado Sakura - llegan frente a una choza mal hecha con paja - Este es el escondite de Orochimaru, lo sé, lo presiento

Y se ve a Orochimaru frente a ellos (mentira, era Kakashi disfrazado de Orochimaru).

- Em... Hokage-sama... - volvió a interrumpir Iruka - ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei tiene que hacer el papel de Orochimaru?...que sepa Orochimaru no anda con un ojo tapado

- ¡Silencio!... lo que pasa es que Kabuto le picó un ojo sin querer - respondió muy emocionada

Volviendo de nuevo a la película.

- ¡Kabuto, que tenemos visitas, sal!

Sale de la choza mal hecha Gai vestido de Kabuto.

- Sí Orochimaru-sama - pose y sonrisa marca Gai

Todos miran la escena con una gota.

- Como sea... - susurra la Hokage

- ¡Sakura, yo pelearé por que tú no sabes pelear, tú ve a buscar a Naruto!

- ¡Sí Sasuke-kun! – por dentro la chica se la mentaba

Y la joven del Team 7 corre adentro de la choza mal hecha, mientras Sasuke tiene una pelea subliminal con Orochimaru y Kabuto, (sí, con espadas de luces y toda la cosa que quien sabe de donde sacaron).

- ¡Naruto!

A lo lejos (osea a unos 10 cm.) se escuchó a Naruto amordazado intentando gritar.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro! - la Haruno desata a Naruto y le quita el parche de la boca - Salgamos de aquí, tenemos que ir con Sasuke-kun, ¡él está luchando contra Orochimaru y Kabuto sólo!

Naruto seguía con el vestido de chica y toda la cosa.

- ¡Sí, debo ayudarle, ya que tú no eres buena peleando Sakura-chan!

- ¡Sí! – se la vuelve a mentar

Y salen corriendo a toda velocidad, aunque se salieron rápido, ya que la choza era pequeña.

- ¡Sasuke!

Se ve a Sasuke cubierto por pintura naranja.

- Cof cof... Tsunade-sama, ¿por qué sangre naranja?

- Mandé a Naruto a comprar la pintura, así que ya te imaginarás mi error

Volviendo.

- ¡Sasukeeeeee! - corre el rubio hacia el moreno y se aferra a su cuerpo - ¡Nooooooooooooo!

- Sasuke-kun... - la Haruno pone cara de tristeza

- ¡Wajajajajaja!, he matado a Sasuke-kun, a pesar de que lo quería para apoderarme de su cuerpo - risa mal actuada de Kakashi como Orochimaru

- ¡¿Por qué?! - las lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de Naruto se veían muy reales

- Por que... ahora quiero que tu cuerpo sea mío - siniestramente Kakashi como Orochimaru se acerca a Naruto y está a punto de robarle un beso

Todos se quedan con cara de "What?!".

Y como por arte de magia la mano de Sasuke interviene entre la boca de Kakashi como Orochimaru y de Naruto.

- ¿Eh? – el sensei se sorprende

- ¡Sasuke! – Naruto se alegra

Pero fuera de escena Tsunade se desconcierta.

- Se supone que Sasuke moría y Kakashi como Orochimaru le robaba un beso a Naruto, entonces Kabuto mataba a Sakura y teníamos la escena del clímax con una violación a Naruto

- ... - Iruka quedó sin palabras

Y de regreso.

- Hey Sasuke... - susurra el Hatake disfrazado - Esto no viene en el guión

- Es verdad - sonríe el moreno bastante confiado - Pienso cambiar algunas escenas e improvisar

Sasuke se levantó ante los desconcertados y tomó a Naruto entre sus brazos dándole un muy profundo beso.

- ¡Aaaaaaaah!

Sakura muere de un paro cardiaco.

Todos con cara de "¡Wow!".

- ¡Perfecto! - la Hokage se emociona - ¡A esto me refería, esto si dejará dinero!

La falda de Naruto fue levantada por la mano traviesa del Uchiha y...

Llegaron los de salubridad (¿eh, y esos qué tienen que ver?) y cancelaron la película.

Días después a Tsunade se le autorizó realizar las demás ideas de películas para Naruto hechas por Iruka.

Así es, las películas existentes de Naruto:

Naruto la película - ¡El rescate de la princesa de la nieve!

Naruto la película 2 - Las ruinas ilusorias en lo profundo de la tierra

Naruto la película 3 - La gran excitación! Pánico animal en la isla de la Luna

Cancelada:

Naruto la película 4 - ¡Rescatemos a Naruto de las garras de Orochimaru!

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN CONMIGO**


	16. Naruto Shippuuden Conmigo

Sasuke VS Sakura

* * *

**NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN CONMIGO**

Han pasado años. Sí, muchos. Ya todos son viejos decrépitos y con nietos. ¡Jo!... ¿Se la creyeron? Pues es mentira. Han pasado 2 años o 3, quien sabe, el caso es que ya crecieron.

- ¡Chicos, ya somos grandes! - los ojos del rubio Uzumaki brillaban como dos perlas deslumbrantes - Esta reunión es tan genial, después de tanto tiempo sin trabajar, ahora nos reunimos datte bayo

- Ahhh... que problemático - sí, lo dijo Shikamaru - Podría estar ahorita viendo la maratón de Bleach, pero no, tengo que estar aquí en la dizque reunión por ordenes de Hokage-sama

Se ve en un corto tiempo una nube blanca con la imagen de Tsunade con sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en momentos desaparece.

- Por cierto - interrumpe Kiba - Dijeron que vendrían nuevos personajes

- Es verdad, esto se volverá fiesta de lujo - expresó la pelos teñidos de rosa - Sasuke-kun debe verse guapísimo - mira para todos lados

Todos se miran entre sí.

- Ahora que lo dices - interrumpe de nuevo Kiba - No veo a Sasuke por ningún lado

- Debe estar arreglándose, con eso de que el señor "soy guapo ¿y qué?" no puede estar indecente ni para salir al mercado datte bayo - hace puchero

De pronto se escucha el rechinar de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban. Que por cierto no mencioné. Bueno explico para que no digan "caramba y ¿dónde están esos?". Bien, pues están en un cuarto de quien sabe que casa y pues están en el comedor, rodeando una mesa grande. Espero hayan entendido, que sino, pues, tendré que ir a clases de aprendizaje de narración de sitios.

- ¡Hola jóvenes pubertos en plena adolescencia! - exacto, es Gai - He llegado con noticias nuevas

- ¡¿Qué?! - se exalta el rubio - ¡¿Qué pasa?!

- Verán, desde hoy nos llamaremos "Naruto Shippuden"

Todos se ven boca abierta.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunta Chouji después de morderle a una papa

- Pues... - sonrisa marca Gai - Era eso o "Naruto Z", pero claro que eso era poco original

Naruto afirma con la cabeza cruzado de brazos.

- ¡Y he aquí a los nuevos integrantes de Konoha!

Entran dos sujetos tras las palabras mencionadas por el Jounin.

- ¡Hola! - alza la mano uno de ellos - Mucho gusto, pueden llamarme Yamato

Ino y Sakura pegan sus mejilla contra la de la otra y miran al otro sujeto que había entrado junto a Yamato, quien por cierto sonreía de forma muy falsa.

- Hola, yo soy Sai y desde hoy trabajaremos juntos

El rubio se cruza de brazos, por segunda ocasión.

- Algo me dice que ese chico me va a caer mal desde el comienzo, hmmm... es más, creo ya me cae mal

- Oiga, Gai-sensei - alza la mano la Haruno - ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

De pronto se escucha música triste de violín.

- Creo que se nos petateó (murió)

Todos pusieron cara de "What?!"

Y Gai con una sonrisa de nuevo, señala hacia la ventana.

- ¡No es cierto, están en cámara oculta de Konoha, sonrían chicos!

Semejante bromita hizo que Ino y Sakura se lanzaran sobre el sensei como bestias hambrientas sobre su presa.

Mientras las chicas golpeaban a aquel "indefenso" profesor, una música se escuchaba por el pasillo.

- ¡¿Escucharon eso?! - se coloca en posición de alerta Naruto - Parece ser...

Akamaru ladra.

- ¡Tienes razón Akamaru! - el rubio señala la puerta - ¡Es la música de Sasuke datte bayo!

Todos se sorprenden. Pero no por que Sasuke esté cerca, sino por que Naruto le entendió a Akamaru.

- Ajem... - interrumpe Kiba - De hecho Akamaru no dijo eso, pero bueno

La puerta se abre mágicamente.

- Hola - aparece el apuesto Uchiha con vestimentas Shippuden (no creo necesitar describirlas) - Idiota

En el hombro Sasuke traía cargando una grabadora, la cual era la que emitía el sonido de "Sasuke's Theme".

- Sigo pensando que Sasuke es raro - expresó ligeramente el joven Nara

- Para mí que es gay - Chouji muerde a una papa después de decir aquello

Ino se acerca a su compañero de huesos grandes, y sobre lo demás, pues creo es mejor censurarlo.

Gai Maito se levanta del suelo con un moretón en el ojo y señala a los shinobis.

- Adolescentes en plena pubertad ¿están listos para aceptar el reto Shippuden, en las buenas y en las malas, contra Orochimaru o Akatsuki, y así hasta que la muerte los saque del programa?

Con la mano derecha en alto, los shinobis aceptan el reto.

- ¡Bien! - guiño y sonrisa marca Gai de parte de Lee

Sasuke se acerca a Naruto y se para delante de él. Se miran por varios minutos.

- Naruto, tendré que irme a trabajar al lado de Orochimaru

- Lo sé Sasuke... - música de película romántica (es que Sasuke aun trae la grabadora) - Pero pronto te traeré de vuelta, lo sé datte bayo

Ino y Sakura los miran.

- Me siento ignorada – menciona Ino casi a punto de llorar

- Yo también – le imita la Haruno

Y después de tan hermosa y tierna escena, Sasuke sale de la habitación sin decir adiós.

- Si Sasuke-kun se va, tengo que hacer algo, cambiar de gustos - la Haruno observa al Uzumaki - Mirando bien a Naruto, se puso guapetón en estos años transcurridos – voltea y mira ahora a Sai - Y ese chico se parece a Sasuke-kun, hmm, no sé que pensar

- ¡Chicos! - llega de imprevisto Kakashi - ¡Noticias buenas!

- ¡NO!... ¡Kakashi no me robes cámara, que quiero ser más popular que tú! - si no se imaginan quien dijo eso, pues lo dijo Gai

- ¡Suelta la sopa Kakashi-sensei! - Sakura se desespera entre que no decide por quien irse

- Pues... - música de expedientes secretos X

- Hey, Sasuke dejó su grabadora - señala Chouji el aparato en el suelo

Apagan la música.

- La noticia es...

Todos lo miran intrigados.

- ¡Que ahora somos más populares!

Caída estilo anime general.

- Y que ganamos una vacaciones a la playa de la aldea oculta de la Arena

- ¿Eh? - Shikamaru interrumpe - ¿Desde cuando hay playa en un lugar desértico?

- Desde hoy, la mandó poner Gaara y estamos invitados todos

- ¡Wiiiii! – los shinobis se emocionan

Y ahora todos contentos iban para la salida cuando de pronto...

- Err... ¿no sienten que falta algo en este capítulo del fic datte bayo?

- Sí, ahora que lo dices ¿pero qué será?

Sakura e Ino estaban muy cerca inspeccionando fijamente a Sai como detectives que quieren manosear a Brad Pitt.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta sin comprender lo que pasa el pobre Sai

- Se parece mucho a Sasuke-kun - los ojos de la Yamanaka se pusieron en forma de corazón

- Cierto – afirma la Haruno al instante

Y Sai, ni en cuenta.

- ¡Sakura-chan! no se vale ¡quiéreme a mí datte bayo! - corre Naruto hacia la chica y repentinamente se crea un temblor

Aparece del techo Uchiha Sasuke con una espada en sus manos. De forma sangrienta y terrorífica parte a Sakura en dos al estar a unos pasos de Naruto.

La sangre se esparce por todos lados.

Los shinobis quedaron más atónitos que un espectador del torneo de artes marciales de Dragon Ball Z.

- Ahora sé que hacía falta… y está claro, debo recordar nunca hacer enojar a Sasuke - anota en una libreta Shikamaru para ahorrarse problemas futuros

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **MISIÓN EN LA ARENA**


	17. Misión en la Arena

Sasuke VS Sakura

* * *

**MISIÓN EN LA ARENA**

- ¡Tsunade-sama! - entra corriendo la morena Shizune - Un aviso de la Arena

- Espera Shizune… ¿no ves que estoy ocupada? - la hokage se encontraba comiéndose un apetitoso sándwich de jamón

- Eso puede esperar... ¡mire! - muestra una hoja

La Godaime a punto de atragantarse escupió el pedazo de sándwich e inmediatamente llamó al...

- Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto, ustedes irán a esta misión

Al primero equipo que se le ocurrió.

- ¡Yeah, después de 2 años y medio de entrenar sin descanso una misión datte bayo!

- Torpe... - la Haruno toma una maseta de la planta en el escritorio y se la lanza en la cabeza al rubio - ¡Esto no es un juego Naruto idiota!

- Vamos Sakura, no seas tan cruel... - el pobre sensei trataba de no acercársele mucho

- Pero... - sin prestar atención a lo que decían o hacían la hokage continua explicando - Irán junto con Sai y Yamato, Kakashi, tú mejor quédate

- ¿Eh?... pero ¿por qué? aun no les toca a ellos aparecer, primero me... - un puño amenazante de parte de Tsunade le dejó en silencio

- ¡Andando!... les esperan allá afuera - señala por la ventana

- ¡Ok! - así es como el rubio acompañado por la Haruno corren como locos histéricos a donde estaban sus nuevos acompañantes

- Hola - alza la mano en modo de saludo Yamato

- Lo mismo - le imita Sai

Naruto mira desafiante a Sai.

- Te odio datte bayo

- ¿Por qué?... ¿por no tener nada entre las piernas? - su clásica

- ¡Maldito!

- Calma Naruto - Sakura le pega un puñetazo a Sai pero el moreno saca de sabe donde un escudo anti golpes que le protege y además le regresa el golpe

Y ahora se veía a la Haruno tendida en el suelo con ojos en forma de arroba.

- ¡Aaah!... ¡¿pero qué le haz hecho a Sakura-chan?!... ¡MALDITO LOCO DATTE BAYO!

- Ella me lanzó el golpe ¿y yo soy el malo?

- ¡Silencio! - Yamato interrumpe - Ya estuvo bueno, déjenme salir en escena

- Oh, lo siento Capitán Yamato

- No importa, ahora, debemos ir a rescatar a Gaara, que un pajarito me dijo que lo tienen secuestrado en lo más sombrío de entre las sombras - rostro macabro

Naruto pega grito de niña.

Unas horas después todos (osea Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Yamato) iban hacia la aldea oculta de la Arena. En taxi para llegar más rápido.

- ¡Oiga viejo apúrele a su mula que tenemos prisa datte bayo!

- ¡Naruto!... ¿dónde aprendiste ese vocabulario?

- Lo escuché en una película jejejejeje...

Y el taxi se arrancó a todo lo que da. Osea a 120 km/hr.

Lo que hizo que llegaran en 3 horas.

- Curioso - comenta Yamato - Pensé que tardaríamos unos 3 días, pero veo que no

Le pagaron al taxista y corrieron a donde tenían que correr.

- ¡Ayuda! - un shinobi de la arena se les para en el camino - ¡Ayuda!... ¡por favor! una moneda - con fachas de mendigo

- No hay tiempo - el rubio lo empuja y corre hacia los adentros de la aldea

Y cuando llegaron.

- ¡Aja!... ¡colmillo blanco! - una anciana de 587 años (es que es pariente del maestro Roshi) se lanza contra Yamato, pero se detiene antes de llegar hacia él - Espera, tú no eres el muchacho que me dijeron

- Oh, lo siento, se han cambiado los planes y vine en lugar de Kakashi-sempai

- Bueno, da igual ¡tú, muchacha! - señala a Sakura - ¡Ve y cura al enfermo, tiene algo, pero no sabemos que!

- ¡Inmediatamente señora! - la chica se arrima a ver a Kankuro y con solo verle, supo que tenía - Es... varicela

Todos se preocupan.

- ¡Oh no!... ¡que mal le ha caído a mi hijo! - Temari llora

- No es tu hijo y además ¡¿cómo llegaste aquí datte bayo?!

- Da igual ¡curen a mi hermano o los mataré! - saca una navaja

- ¡Ah! - Naruto se abraza de Sai - ¡Sakura-chan apúrate, esa mujer habla en serio!

- Ya, ya, no me apresures que ando haciendo la pomada para la comezón - se molesta la shinobi

Y horas más tarde Kankuro estaba casi como nuevo, sólo que bien enronchado.

- No puedo ir con ustedes a salvar a mi hermano menor... - con una voz dolorosa y llena de comezón Kankuro le pide algo especial a Naruto - Uzumaki Naruto, te lo ruego... salva a mi hermano, y dime que gel usas

- ¡Sí, no te preocupes, es una promesa datte bayo! - sale corriendo junto con sus compañeros

- Maldito, no me dijo el gel - cae dormido por el somnífero (que quien sabe a que hora se tomó)

Corrían siguiendo las migajas de pan tiradas por Gaara. Fue así como hallaron el escondite de los Akatsuki. Pero antes de llegar, se encontraron con un enemigo.

- ¡Orochimaru! - el rubio se exalta

- No baboso ¡soy Itachi! - le da un coscorrón

- Así que... - se pone seria la Haruno - Él es quien ha hecho sufrir a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto durante más de dos años y medio, no lo perdonaré, ni aunque esté bien cuero

Música de misión imposible.

- Capitán Yamato ¿no haremos nada? - Sai se preocupa

- No Sai, no tenemos línea aquí, y yo no tengo el sharingan para lucirme al lado de Itachi - se siente triste por no tener sharingan

Mientras que por otro lado.

- ¡Corran chicos! tenemos que llegar antes que el equipo de Kakashi, ya que sino, haremos 1000 flexiones por un mes seguido - así es, es Gai

- ¡Que exageración! - se queja Tenten

- ¡Me parece justo! – se le escuchó emocionado a Lee

- Cállense los tres - bueno, supongo que saben quien dijo eso último, no me veré en la necesidad de decir que fue Neji

Kisame aparece delante de ellos. Bueno de hecho apareció de atrás, pero como se voltearon todos rápido, ya quedó adelante.

¡Por un lado Gai tendrá una batalla subliminal con el hombre pez mientras que por otro lado Naruto cae en un genjutsu de Itachi! ¿Qué será lo que pasará? bueno, eso ya lo dije, pero ¡¿qué pasará después de lo que dije?! pues véanlo en el Manga o en el Anime, pero no se sorprendan, que en este fic ¡Todo puede suceder!

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** GAARA EN PELIGRO... ¡AUXILIO!**


	18. Gaara en peligro ¡AUXILIO!

Sasuke VS Sakura

* * *

**GAARA EN PELIGRO... ¡AUXILIO!**

- En el capítulo anterior...

Música de capítulo anterior de Dragon ball Z.

- ¡Gokú espera!

Cof cof... perdón, nos equivocamos de serie. Ahora sí, en el capítulo de Naruto Shippuuden.

- ¡Itachi! - el rubio exaltado y con un chipote en la cabeza por el coscorrón señalaba amenazante al Uchiha mayor

Itachi miró al rubio un instante, hizo una mueca muy curiosa estilo las que hace hechizada (jaja).

- Carajo, no se burlen de mis muecas – pero después de hacer la mueca tenía a Naruto dentro de un genjutsu

Así Naruto atacaba a Itachi al estilo Matrix, si con la ropa oscura y toda la cosa. Aunque en realidad parecía Bruce Lee, pero renovado y en rubio.

- ¡Un Kage bunshin! - con el pie pegado a la cara de Sakura

- ¡Idiota, no soy un Kage bunshin y tampoco soy Itachi! - la Haruno estaba furiosa, por si no se dieron cuenta

- Oh, lo siento Sakura-chan, pero... se supone que tu no estás dentro del genjutsu datte bayo, a menos que… ¡A menos que seas Itachi haciendome creer creer que eres Sakura-chan!

- ¡Imbécil, no estás en ningún Genjutsu! - señala furiosa a los presentes - Ahí están Sai, el capitán Yamato y Chiyo-baasama

Todos saludan de lejos a Naruto.

- Hmp, pero la narración decía que entraba a un Genjutsu

- Pues no es cierto, a menos que todos hayamos entrado al Genjutsu - comienza a tomar en cuenta esa opción

- Así es, todos están dentro de mi Genjutsu y no podrán salir - Itachi se ve rodeado por una luz de triunfo

- Maldición, seguro fue cuando estornudó, escuché que ese chico puede hacer que los demás caigan en Genjutsus con solo estornudar - la anciana comentaba su punto de vista

En lo que comentaban y comían unos cuantos canapés, llegaron unas gaviotas volando y tiraron su excremento hacia Naruto y los demás, el cual se convirtió en shurikens y se les enterraron.

- ¡Aaaaaah! …que bueno que se convirtió en shurikens, aunque ¡duele! - se queda pensando entre el dolor, la desesperación y el hambre - _Piensa Naruto... Ero-sennin dijo algo sobre como sacar los genjutsus..._

Y de pronto Naruto comienza a recordar sus entrenamientos…

_Se ve a Naruto comiendo un helado en su recuerdo._

Finaliza su recuerdo.

- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! tengo que aplaudir 100 veces para sacarme el Genjutsu - da un aplauso e Itachi se da cuenta mientras volaba en el cielo

¿Los demás? Pues por ahí andan, es que ustedes saben, no pueden quitarle protagonismo al estelar.

- No está mal ¡pero no es suficiente! - Itachi hace una nueva mueca haciendo que su nariz se mueva de nuevo como hechizada (jajaja) - Mataré a la autora de este fic cuando termine

Entonces gracias a aquella hazaña a Naruto se le descarapela la piel del rostro.

- ¡Aaaaah, mi cutis! - se exalta aun más que en ocasiones anteriores - ¡Maldita crema barata! - saca un espejo y se mira en él - Oh no, esto afectará aun más mi vida social

- Naruto...

- ¿Eh?

- Naruto...

- Esa voz.

- ¡NARUTO!

- Es, esa voz es de... de... ¡de Sasuke!

- ¡Soy yo idiota! - sí, era la Haruno parada a un lado de Naruto gritando como loca

- Sakura-chan no tienes por que llamarte idiota, eres muy lista y muy linda - el rubio se sonroja - De hecho quería pedirte una cita, no sé si aceptes datte bayo

- ¡Aaaaaaaah, te mataré! - la mano derecha de Naruto sujetó el cuello de la chica con odio y presión

La mitad de la cara de Naruto se había convertido en Sasuke y quería asesinar a Sakura.

- ¡Sasuke! - el portador del kyuubi se sorprende - ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! - mirándolo desde el espejo

- Oh Naruto, no quería que nos reencontráramos en estas circunstancias, que pena - comienza la charla el Uchiha menor

Mientras charlaban sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo y Sakura se asfixiaba por el ahorcamiento de la mano derecha de Naruto manipulada por Sasuke, del otro lado Sai y Yamato jugaban una partida de ajedrez.

- Me siento ignorado - el Uchiha mayor no sabía como llamar la atención – Hmm, ya sé - vuelve a hacer una mueca bastante graciosa

- Auh, me duele el estómago datte bayo - comienza a crecerle la panza - ¡Aaaah noooo Itachi, todo menos volverme gordo!

Ahora Naruto sufría la gordura.

Pero dejando esto en suspenso veremos lo que pasa con el equipo de Gai.

- Pero si es... - el sensei de peinado extravagante miraba con asombro a su enemigo

- ¿Le conoces? - pregunta con mucha curiosidad, aunque más bien por chismosa Tenten

- Sí, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer...

Se ve a Gai recordando aquel dichoso momento.

_Y en el recuerdo se ve al sensei comiendo un helado._

Así terminan sus recuerdos.

- ¡¿Y bien?! - Tenten quería saber - ¡¿Quién es?!

- Él es, mi tia Maria la del Barrio

Todos se quedaron en blanco por el mal chiste, menos Lee, él se puso de un color medio pálido, como amarillento.

- ¡Maria la del Barrio tus calzones! - Kisame se enfada - Pero no te diré quien soy, no, tendrás que descubrirlo mientras luchamos

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Por que se me dio la gana, y no más preguntas, me siento acosado ¡¿acaso son paparazzis?! - les amenaza con su espada

Todos guardan las cámaras y micrófonos.

- ¡No, no, claro que no!

Comienza una lucha devastadora y sublime entre ellos. No la describiré por que pues me da flojera, mejor vean esa pelea en el Anime.

Mientras tanto, con Naruto...

Habían derrotado a Itachi mágicamente, o eso parecía, por que no era Itachi, aunque estaba igualito a él, no, era otro tipo que tenía una mascara del rostro de Itachi... ustedes entienden.

- Pero mira que nomás le conté un chiste y se murió - Sai se hallaba incrédulo ante lo que presenció

- Sai no quería decírtelo, pero, de comediante te mueres de hambre - de modo duro y difícil Yamato le dijo su verdad al moreno

- ... - todos guardaron silencio como si alguien hubiera fallecido, ¡hombre! pues si se murió el tipo que suplantaba a Itachi, con razón - ¡Nooooooooo!... ¡Mis sueños de ser comediante han sido rotos!

Música de fondo de telenovela dramática.

- Por favor Sai - el capitán se le acerca con lágrimas en sus ojos - No sufras... sé que hay algo más que puedas hacer en el futuro

- ¡Nooooooooooo!... ¡Yo quería seguir los pasos de chespirito!... ¡Mi sueño de ser el segundo chavo del ocho se ha tirado a la basura! - abraza con fuerza a Naruto - Consuélame

- ¡No, suéltame, yo te odio! - lo abraza - Pero te entiendo datte bayo ¡Pero te odio!

Sakura ahora con collarín, miraba la escena asqueada.

- Aunque creo, que eso se vería interesante si estuvieran desnudos

Mientras que por otro lado...

Kisame también había sido derrotado, aunque no era él, no, era otro impostor con mascara, en realidad era un tiburón africano.

- Sabía que lo había visto en algún sitio, seguro era él quien salió en liberen a Willie - el sensei ahora entendía todo

- ¡Que listo es Gai-sensei! - se emociona Lee

- Willie era una ballena - Neji se veía molesto por la confusión de razas

Todos de nuevo retomando su camino, llegaron a un sitio extraño y feo, bueno no en realidad. Era un castillo de cuento de hadas, como el de Hansel y Gretel (ese cuento no tiene castillo).

En la cima se encontraba Gaara esperando ser rescatado.

- ¡Auxilio!... ¡Help me!... ¡Tasukete! - el pelirrojo en el balcón del castillo se encontraba con un librito de "pida ayuda en mil idiomas"

- ¡Oh miren, es Gaara datte bayo!

- ¿Cómo lo salvaremos? está muy alto y no somos alquimistas - Yamato se preocupaba por la situación sin poder pensar en un buen plan

- Usted podría usar alguna técnica poderosa y sorprendente, después de todo por algo le llaman capitán ¿no? - recomienda la Haruno

Todos la miran sorprendidos.

- ¿Estás loca?... ¿quieres que haga spoiler? no, aun no puedo mostrar mis habilidades - niega con la cabeza

- ¡Osea si me rescatan no me enojo ¿eh?! - desde arriba el Kazekage se desesperaba

De atrás de Gaara aparece un ser oscuro como la oscuridad oscura.

- Tu tranquilo niño, nosotros te sacaremos el relleno, tu flojito y cooperando - risa maligna de sujeto maligno

- ¡El líder es tan guay hum! - Deidara miraba al ser oscuro como fanático de football

- Cállate Deidara, sólo hablas para decir tonterías - reprendía Sasori

- ¡Es mi nieto! - señala desde abajo Chiyo - Snif... cuanto tiempo sin verle

- ¡Felicidades Chiyo-baasama!

Todos abrazan a Chiyo felicitándole por el reencuentro.

- ¡Hey! - un pelirrojo sin amor les hacía señales de humo - ¡Rescatenme!... ¡Que a eso vinieron ¿No?!

- ¡Ah cierto! Pero espera, aun no llega el equipo de Gai - Chiyo saca un súper moderno reloj de arena

- ¿Cómo sabe que vienen ellos datte bayo?

- Me contó un pajarito, que por cierto explotó en cuanto me lo contó

Deidara ríe a lo lejos.

- Ya no deben tardar entonces

Todos esperan. Mientras Gaara escribe su testamento.

- Para héroes como estos mejor no quiero enemigos - guarda el papel recién escrito - Y pensar en todos esos bellos recuerdos...

Se ve al pelirrojo teniendo un momento de bellos recuerdos.

_Notandose en el recuerdo a Gaara comiendo un helado._

Se acaba el recuerdo con un gran suspiro del Kazekage.

- Jamás podré olvidar esos momentos - lagrimea el pelirrojo a lo que le pasan un clinex

Pero al fin hace su aparición el equipo de Gai.

- ¡Ah, nos han ganado, no es posible!... ¡Tenten te dije que no pasaras al baño, por tu culpa hemos llegado tarde! - Gai casi ahorcaba a su subordinada

- ¡Ahora que llegaron podemos pelear!

Sí, comenzó una lucha, extraña, nunca antes vista e inimaginable.

Naruto sostiene a Gaara entre sus brazos y baja corriendo por las escaleras de madera que se hallaron por allí.

- Debes ponerte a dieta Gaara, puf, pesas mucho - cargando una maceta

Gaara iba tras de él.

- Naruto te recomendaré con un lentologo - comenta el kazekage

- Que no es ¿oculista? – la Haruno le corrige

- ¡Ya sé que nadie me ama, pero ¿Cómo te atreves a corregir mis palabras?! - Gaara muestra su furia desatada en sus ojos, hace actuar su arena y ya podían dar por muerta a la chica del Team 7

- ¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! - grito agudo de parte de la Haruno

Unas horas después todos se van alegres a su aldea correspondiente, mientras Sai contaba un chiste en el camino para hacerlo más ameno... cosa que se dudaba.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y al fin decidí dejar el fic aquí. Muchas gracias a todas/os quienes hayan seguido este fic de principio a fin. La razón por la cual termino con este fic aquí es por que ya no se me ocurre nada más, y por que ya no odio tanto a Sakura Haruno, además de que tengo otras ideas para fics SasuNaru.**

**Reitero mi agradecimiento a todas las personas que leyeron este tedioso, loco y sin sentido fic con bashing. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
